


Tag, You're It!

by HappyDagger, Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, Graphic, Grooming, Halloween, Horror, Human Pet, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mating Bond, Mild Gore, Multi, Pack Hierarchy, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Public Humiliation, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Stalking, Submission, Tag, Theon you ignorant slut, Thramsay - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, could be very triggering so please be careful, possessive Ramsay is best Ramsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: The grey fur was cheap, it stunk of the plastic wrapping it had been in. He ran his fingers through the fake fur and closed his eyes, pretending to feel a richness, a softness and a heat that wasn’t there. Theon felt a wild dark excitement tinged by shame that only added to the desire.He hid the costume deep in his closet the way he hid his desires deep inside his mind. What would his friends or family think of his new furry interests? He could imagine the shame of being taunted, the look of horror on his father and sister’s faces if they knew.One other person knew of his fantasies, his secrets. He found him on a site for newbie furries, a chat site where they mostly swapped pics, gave information on clubs and parties. Theon’s newfound friend’s handle was Wulf2E@tU.Theon has been speaking with him for almost two months now. Wulf has similar issues, doesn’t want anyone to know what he has for secrets. Embarrassing secrets, just like Theon’s.Happy Halloween Thramsay Readers!Theon wants to check out the Furry scene. Good thing he meets Ramsay online to give him some tips...and maybe a bit more.Ramsay is having a Halloween party...isn't that wonderful? Let's all go to it!





	1. Wulf

* * *

It started, as many of Theon’s fuckups do, with a girl. He enjoyed Kyra following him around, leaving notes in his locker, texting him at two in the morning, he loved her full, perky, breasts and hot, soft, mouth, but he didn’t realize  _how much_  until she started seeing a short god damn dork of all fucking people.

 

Theon had been smoking a mix of pot and nightshade his uncle calls _Jolly Roger_  one afternoon when his heartbreak came spilling out of his blue lips and hoarse mouth. “How could she leave  **me**  for him?!”

“Don’t you know?” Euron asked, too close on his black leather couch, too few clothes on, as usual. “She’s into furries.”

“Into what?”

 

So began yet another journey into the depths of his perversions.

Theon never seemed to find a kink he was too good for so he’d tried not to look for any more of them. At least, thank the drowned god, he wasn’t into hurting people or anything to do with underage anything; good to remind himself as he stuffed the -WOW- noisy bag into a backpack.

He kicked the backpack into the deepest corner of his closet and shut the door to hide it.

He didn’t plan to buy a costume but, apparently, it’s hard to get into the scene without one. That’s what Wulf2e@tU, or Wulf, as Theon thinks of him, says. Theon had taken his first steps into the scene (how else?) online and met a local in the scene surprisingly quickly. The more they talked the more interesting Wulf became.

Theon took a deep breath and PMed him the photo on the website, where they’d met.

He took a flask out of his desk drawer to calm himself and sent a message.

 **Kr4k3nKing:**  Do you think this would work? Does it look stupid?

Theon found his fingers circling the keys and he clicked refresh, again and again, starving for approval. ‘ _Does it look stupid?’ Do I_ **_sound_ ** _stupid? Answer: yes._

 

Chuckling, Ramsay leaned back in his desk chair and cracked his knuckles. He cast an eye towards his best friend, Damon. The big lug was just laying on Ramsay’s bed, eating Doritos, making far more mess than needed.

“I am reeling in my little fishie. Can you believe my little large eyed prey thinks he is a king of anything, that he could be a kraken? Look at the pictures he’s sent me of himself. Look at the big eyes just pleading for someone, anyone to love him. Look at those damned soft lips, ready to quiver, ready to bleed into a sharp kiss.”

Ramsay tilted his head at the picture of the puppy suit he sent a link to Theon for. “Well, I preferred the brown one but grey will work. Now, how look how desperate he is to find out what I think. Have you ever seen anything more wonderful or pitiful than my new puppy? So cute, almost good enough to eat.”

 **Wulf2e@tU** : Hard to tell. Put it on first, then show me. You didn’t get the color I showed you on the link. I need to see if the gray works.

Smirking, Ramsay said, “And now we wait. Damon, you are a fucking disaster, you know that? Look what you did to my fucking bed! Asshat, get the vacuum! Did you make sure to get the invite out to the boys and Myranda and her skank crew? I want to make this Halloween party epic and private. My father was such a prick about letting us use the old hunting cabin for this.”

 

“Shit.” Theon chewed his lip and got up to make sure the door was locked.

Okay. He could do the head. Maybe he could try it on… or say no. He hadn’t done that with Wulf yet, though he planned to.

“Fuck it.” Downing more rum for courage and faith in bad ideas, Theon dug into his closet. The thought of seeing himself like this made him burn with humiliation, doing it for this magnetic stranger made the shame exciting.

Theon tried to avoid looking as he took and finally sent the photo.

 

Ramsay clapped his hands and howled in an eerily real rendition of a wolf. “Damie! Look at this Puppy! He looks down right delicious and in need of a cuddle, right? Don’t he? He is nearly perfect! Hey, I was thinking...maybe I should have gotten YOU a handpicked date for Halloween. Maybe I should do that...yeah, I have a great idea. My little lost puppy sent me a picture that has his little ex in it. Kari? No, Carol? Damn...Katie? Wait...lemme find it.”

His fingers started to fly over the keyboard as he went into his saved photos. Ramsay kept every word, every text, every picture that Theon has given him. If he were ever honest with himself, which Ramsay felt he was, he felt a little more obsessive about this particular prey. This one has creeped right into his dreams, his thoughts and Ramsay found it both intoxicating and irritating. The only person to ever have power over Ramsay was his own damned father.

The thought that this Theon was forcing himself into Ramsay’s life, even if Ramsay was the one causing it, it was disconcerting. Muttering to himself, he found the picture with Kyra and beckoned Damon over. “While I let Theon chew on what I think of his picture, look at this one! Damie, she’s perfect for you! Tiny, blond, big tits, nice ass and probably dumb and sweet as hell.”

Ramsay was smiling but not at Damon or the picture of Kyra, not really. He was smiling because he was thinking of how nervous that little puppy was, waiting for Ramsay’s verdict.

Damon shoved Ramsay out of way to get a look. “Oh, Hell yes! That chic looks delicious! Kyra? Yes! Get me that. Kyra- get her for me!” Ramsay giggled.

“Think she’ll taste better than those damned Doritos still on my bed? You aren’t leaving a Kyra mess on my bed. That’s why we are going to the hunting cabin. NOW GET THE DAMNED VACUUM OR NO KYRA TREAT FOR YOU!”

 

Theon had torn the costume off and gulped against the hot lump building in his throat. He looked under his bed for a bottle of rum he’d been saving.

 

With a yawn and a stretch, Ramsay thought about how to respond. A joker grin grew on his face, his eyes lit up as he danced his fingers along the keys.

 **Wulf2e@tU:** I can’t really tell still. When you wear any clothes under it, makes it bulk up. Try without clothes underneath for me, Puppy.


	2. Puppy

Theon hit his head on his bed frame when he heard the notification ping on his laptop. 

“Finally!” He scrambled out from underneath his bed, dragging the bottle of rum with him. 

When he saw the reply on the glowing screen his excitement soured into dread.  _ Naked. People do that?  _ Good drowned god, he was already in over his head. 

Theon took a swig and deep breath. 

**Kr4k3nKing:** Is that what you do?

 

Ramsay grinned and read the question out loud to Damon. “I don’t know, Buddy. Do we wear clothes under our furs?” He started to type, his feet were twisting against the shag rug, making tracks. “Time for me to start reeling that little fishie in, let’s make him WANT to make me happy.”

**Wulf2e@tU:** It is. At least at the parties I attend, Puppy. Lucky for you, you have the perfect body for the costume! And the grey does something to your eyes that frankly is doing something to me. Please, try it on without your clothes and send me the pic.  Remember, you ARE still wearing the costume. Not asking you for a dick pic, sweet innocent Puppy.

 

Theon grinned.  _ He likes my eyes and body!  _ The leaden feeling in his gut dissolved as he giggled. 

**Kr4k3nKing:** lol yeah, I guess you’re right about that. I’m not as innocent as you think, just uninitiated. :) Alright, I’ll try it for you. Hold on.

 

A hoot of triumph and Ramsay drummed his fingers against his knees then ran them through his thick chestnut hair. He felt warm, his pulse and heart were a bit faster than usual and he couldn’t deny the excitement. 

“Damie, he said he isn’t innocent. This poor puppy has no clue. I love him already, I can’t stand it. I can almost see his foolish smile at my compliments. He is going to kill himself to get my approval. The chase, the stalking, the careful grooming, it’s always my favorite part. Have I mentioned just how much I love our parties and holidays?” 

Damon looked up from licking Ramsay’s comforter. “He sounds sweet. I bet he’s a virgin.” He sounds like someone who will bear the brunt of Ramsay’s abundance of energy and make him happy. A happy Ramsay is a nice Ramsay. 

 

Theon’s flesh was alert, tingling against the strange fabric. He shivered raking his fingers through the soft fur. He nearly hated himself for how desperately he wanted Wulf to like this, to make Theon what he wanted, to adore him for the lengths he’d go to… 

“Concentrate,” he grumbled to himself.  _ Kyra, remember?  _ He tried to realign his aim to the proper goal, even as he got on his knees in the hopes that Wulf would like it.

_ Send the pic. Sign off if he doesn’t like it and throw the laptop in a fire. _

 

Ramsay sighed at the picture and shook his head slowly as a small bulge began in his jeans which suddenly felt a tad too tight. 

“Damn. Damie, look at my pretty little puppy all wrapped up pretty for me? Those fucking eyes, they just eat up his whole face in that costume! The goofy smile, look at the grey perky ears on his head! I wonder if father’s fucking quack doctor he makes us all see...I wonder if he could teach me to sew those things onto a real head….look at my little puppy, trying so hard to impress me. If I told him I didn’t like it, I bet he’d throw it into a fire along with himself, maybe.”

**Wulf2e@tU:** Puppy, I can’t look at your picture anymore. Not unless I want to disgrace myself right here at my desk. It’s adorable and sexy all at once. Can I be honest? Your eyes, that smile, shit everything about you already has me hooked on your fishing pole, Puppy. That costume only makes it worse. Are you TRYING to make me do bad things to you, sweetheart? 

Ramsay hummed a tune as he lured his boy in. “Hey Damie, this is how we get your bit of a Pretty Little. Watch me get my puppy to deliver himself and his lil bitch.”

**Wulf2e@tU:** Promise me, you won’t wear it again until you see me? It’s ours now, it’s special and only WE know of it. Let’s keep it that way? Well, I did tell my best friend, Damon. So I suppose you could tell your  own best buddy if they can keep the secret. How about telling only Kyra? It will make her wildly jealous to hear you are going to a private Furry Halloween Party. Hell, she’ll probably want to come, beg you for an invite. Tell you what, if she does, let just her come with you. We can make her jealous!  

 

“Oh, shit!” Theon licked his lips. His knees were trembling. 

**Kr4k3nKing:** Thank you! Thanks so much! I promise I won’t wear it until I see you. I’ll text Kyra right now. Just send me the time and where to meet you. 8D

  
  


“Damn, you’re good at this Ramsay.” Damon stretched and scratched his broad shoulders. “Glad you’re on my side.”

 

**Theon:** Kyra, you won’t believe this! I’m going to a private scene party and I can invite a friend!

 

Kyra swore and peeled the nicotine patch off her arm with one hand while the other lit a cigarette. “Fuck.” She heard a small chime from her cell phone and knew it was Theon. 

What if it was another drunken rambling about how much he sucked or his family sucked? What if it was another drunken apology and more sloppy begging for her to come back to him as more than a friend? 

Taking a deep inhale, blowing out poison just to grab her vape pen and take a deeper drag to hold in her lungs until it burned and calmed her mind. Kyra discovered that weed did nothing for helping to quit smoking or drinking but it did help keep her head clear in a way.

Only after she released the smoke did she finally look at the text. “Oh damn. Okay, yeah. I can manage that, if Theon can keep control, I guess. I’m talking out loud to myself again. Fuck, he always fucks me up but yeah. I guess. Damn.”

**DedDuv:** Sounds awesome! I love partying with u! As a FRIEND! Send me when and where!

Kyra bit her nails and hoped this wasn’t going to be another embarrassing disaster. Theon had a tendency to try too hard, get his expectations up too high and crash hard when it fails. His drinking makes it worse and if it's a wild enough party he’ll drink and drug.

It was so hard to finally break it off with Theon. But there were so many good reasons not to date and so many more bad reasons to be with him. Kyra wanted to get her life together, wanted to stop drinking, drugging and fucking around. She finally got a chance to go to college, got a good part time job and Theon will only drag her back down to everything she is trying to get away from.

Kyra prayed this was going to be a fun time. One last really good party before she pulls herself and this fucked up life together. Maybe if Theon sees her get straight and on a good path, he will follow her example. Part of the reason that Kyra was both drawn and running from Theon was how far he lets himself fall into depression and substance abuse.

Kyra is tired of holding his hair while Theon pukes, holding his shoulders while he shakes, holding his whole body while he sobs so hard he nearly pukes again. She was done with all of that shit. But even as his friend, Kyra knew she was never going to really be done with that unless he quits letting his issues eat at him.   

 

“As a  _ friend _ . Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Theon wasn’t as bothered as he pretended to himself he was. He kept re-reading Wulf’s messages. 

**Kr4k3nKing:** Cool, buddy. I’m actually meeting someone at the party so no worries there. 

This was all an excuse to see her and make her jealous. He’d just tell Wulf to let him know. About Kyra. 

**Kr4k3nKing:** She’s coming! Thanks again. Should I come dressed like that or like myself and change for you?

What was his plan again? Tell this guy ‘no’ about something not ask more about what we wants. Theon sighed and decided to look around for wherever the hell he put those muscle relaxers while he hid the costume.


	3. Party Creatures

Ramsay licked his lips and his nostrils flared. “Of course his little bitch is going to come, right Damie? And so will the sad-eyed puppy, so will we! At least...for starters.”

**Wulf2e@tU:** Wear the costume and have your friend wear hers. We will all be dressed when we arrive. More mysterious and fun that way, don’t you think? I want to see you any way I can but I MUST see that cute puppy with his big eyes, perky ears and a tail that I want to give a tug on. Do you know how excited I am to meet you in person? I am already dreaming about you.

Turning to Damon, he gave a triumphant smirk. 

“Damon. I do believe it’s time for us to get our party on. Let’s get our guests, costumes and then it’s time to head up to the cabin. Hasn’t been cleaned out since my father used it last year. Hope he didn’t leave around any trophies...just in case, we will head out early to hide what we need to. OOH! We can hit that new Halloween store on the way for decorations! AFTER YOU CLEAN THAT FUCKING MESS ON MY BED, DAMMIT!”

“I think you’ll find it’s perfectly clean.” Damon gestured to the bed with a self-satisfied grin. “And almost completely dry.” 

Ramsay snorted and went to dramatically inspect his bed. Sniffing it, he gagged.

“I said to vacuum it, not lick it clean, you fucking uncivilized brute. Dammit. Too late to wash it now. We have more important things to do! I’ll get our costumes, you start texting the boys and Myranda, tell her to grab Violet and meet us a little early. We can head up to the cabin right after the decorations shopping. It needs to all be perfect. Tell the others, they have to find their own dates for the party. Just because I found one for you, doesn’t mean I am finding everyone’s damned date!”

The bed looked perfectly clean to Damon, but Ramsay was very particular. “Yeah! They can get there own dates! And costumes.” He started composing a mass text. “We can meet up at the Halloween store. Can I keep her if I like her? Huh? Ramsay? Huh? Yeah? Huh?”

“Sure! As long as you keep her under control. I wonder if I will keep my Puppy? I think it’s a possibility, Damie, that we both might just end up with pets instead of just prey. We do both DESERVE a pet if we want! I am sure father can be convinced to let us keep pets if they are housebroken and trained very well. After all, my kennels are full of dogs! Proving I take excellent care of my pets. But father hates them inside our house because of the fur...but hairless pets might not have to live in the kennels.”

“YES! We’ve been very good and taken care of a lot of problems for him lately; I’m sure he’ll be reasonable. I think I’m going to be Frankenstein. What about you?”

Grinning, Ramsay grabbed his leather jacket. “Well, I told my Puppy it was a furry party, Damie. So I guess I can go as a wolf, maybe? You could be a gorilla or a yeti? Godzilla? Bear? Theon’s little girl will be a furry too. I wonder what animal? Probably a unicorn or a platypus? A platypus and a Bigfoot? Gawd, it hurts my head to think up such horrors.”

Ramsay started to grab his car keys, wallet and then heard the awful sound of his father coming up the creaky old stairs. “Dammit. Here comes daddy dearest.”

“Shit. She won’t be a platypus, asshole!” Damon whisper-yelled. “She’ll probably be a little fox. I’ll be a lion and you can be a raccoon! A smart sneaky cute little trash panda!”

Before Ramsay could respond to that taunt, a quick series of knocks landed on his locked bedroom door. Flinging it open with a large fake smile, Ramsay spoke. 

“You just caught us. We were leaving to get ready for the cabin party. Thanks again for letting us use it, father. I promise we will clean any messes up and attract no unwanted attention. I swear it! Truly, from the cockles of my heart!”

Roose stood so still, not a twitch, pale eyes assessing the boys without any emotion. His nostrils flared slightly and his eyes glanced at the bed. The intensity grew, the pupils seemed to contract and then go to pinpoints as he glared at Ramsay. Roose’s voice was a mere whisper and yet it felt like a roar.

“You tell me how you’ll be responsible for this party of yours and yet, look at the condition of this very room! That bedding is stained and drenched with Doritos and Damon’s saliva. You can wash it or burn it, but do it before you think to leave for the cabin. Do not forget my rules! Touch nothing of mine. Do not enter my study, my shed or my attic or bedroom under any circumstances or both of you will live to regret it. I expect that the usual pack of your loser friends will be there? Keep them in line, Ramsay. If I have to show up and do it for you because you lost control...there will never be another party for you at the very least.”

Ramsay wanted to rage at his father but forced himself, strained himself to not go berserk. He needed that damned cabin! “Sir, it’s been four years since that kind of a slip-up and mess, I promise it won’t happen ever again. As I say every damned time I try and do something you don’t like.”

Roose gave a quick nod as he left the room. “Best keep it that way. Four years ago you were still technically a child which forced me into limitations during your punishment. You are no longer a child even if you act like one. And with a full grown adult, I have no limits, so best not test it. Keep that place clean and follow my rules.”

  
  


In a sparsely decorated warehouse, Damon bopped his head and shoulders to Thriller and wove his way through clowns, scarecrows, skeletons, wandering dolls, and other jumpscare props to find Ramsay. 

“BAM! LION! They don’t have one long enough for me, but I can, like, make it look like the I’m a lion wearing my Damon clothes; a  _ cool  _ lion.”

“It’s stupid,” Alyn muttered, arms crossed. He was a hard, compact, boy with a permanent frown who was a little more than a foot shorter than his towering friend Damon, but he never seemed impressed by the difference in size. 

Ramsay chuckled. “Yeah, biggest fucking lion, huh? You aren’t trying for King of the Jungle, are you, Damie?” His eyes held a small warning even as Ramsay was adding the lion outfit to their basket that he then slammed into Alyn’s gut. “Hold this, would you? Have you even attempted to find an outfit, Alyn? Such a damned party pooper you are. What about this, it’s a...what the hell is this? I think...oh, it’s a sloth! Kind of perfect for you but sloths don’t frown. What?”

“Ramsay!”

“I am not a fucking sloth.”

“Look at this!” Damon shouted.

_ “I. Am. A. Alyn.” _

“Grumpy cat!!” Damon waved a costume bag high in the air. “Alyn! It’s perfect! You have to! Ramsay! Make him!”

“NO.”

Ramsay sucked at this teeth loudly and cast his eyes towards the heavens as if to seek an answer.

"Well, if Damon is going to be a lion, it would look silly for you to be a sloth, Alyn. But going as an Alyn isn’t the answer. I want costumes on at this party...until it’s time not to wear them, do you understand, dear old chum of mine? So here are the options, either you wear the Grumpy Cat or you pick another costume before we leave this store. Or you don’t get to come with us to the party. Is there another location you’d rather bring your own date for Halloween?”

Running his hand along the costumes, Ramsay tried to find the best of all the wolf costumes. 

“We have five kinds of wolves. White, grey, black, brown and reddish. Hmmm...I will try on the black and the red. I want to hear opinions on it when I return from the dressing room and I expect to see everyone with a costume. Got it?”

Grabbing a bundle of fake fur off the rack, Ramsay headed for the small room set aside for trying costumes on. It was a common room for both sexes since most of the costumes didn’t require the removal of all clothing. He could hear Violet and Myranda in there arguing over costumes. 

Whistling, Ramsay entered the area that had three hastily put up curtains for privacy and a long cracked mirror for viewing the outfits.

 

“I’M going to be an arctic fox, so pick another species, Myranda! How about a badger?” Violet suggested batting her eyelashes.

Myranda sneered but said sweetly, “Honey badgers don’t give a shit. I know the meme too, dear. How clever of you. Not sure I can hide this body of mine in a badger suit, it wouldn’t be fair to my date, now would it? I would try on that fox costume if I were you. They didn’t have many smaller sizes, I noticed. That’s good for your build, isn’t it?”

“Honey, you can’t find a costume tight enough to show off your body. Have you considered being a skeleton? I am very lucky that my curves still come through in  _ my _ sexy fox costume.”

Snorting, Myranda rolled her eyes.

“A skeleton isn’t an animal, darling. Ramsay said to wear animal costumes. All that thick blonde hair getting in the way of your ears...not healthy around our circle. It's never a good idea to NOT hear Ramsay correctly. Then again, perhaps he makes exceptions for special needs friends...after all, he lets you hang around and Damon somehow is his best friend.” 

“Myranda, my love! Ah, tormenting our poor pretty flower? Are you trying to make me impressed with your evil ways or trying to insult me by saying I pick STUPID friends?”

A bit paler, Myranda swallowed her ire and smiled brightly at Ramsay. 

“No, I mean...I am sorry, Rams. I never meant to imply that. I was only trying to get her goat and I went too far. Forgive me and tell me what you think of these costumes?”

Deliberately ignoring Myranda, Ramsay walked over to Violet. “Hmm, a fox, eh?” He began to circle her closer, his flank barely touching her as he moved. Closer and closer until he was behind her, sniffing deeply at the back of her neck, teeth just ghosting over the skin.

Violet rolled her full lips together and sighed into the heat of his body. “Do you like it, Ramsay?”

A small growl came from deep within him as Ramsay licked the back of her neck while staring directly at Myranda with glowing eyes. His hands ran along the sides of Violet’s body and then he rumbled out,  “I like it. You’ll be a good fox, a sexy one. I am jealous of your date, little girl, you are so sweet. Still amazes me that Myranda brought you into our group instead of murdering you. I am glad she didn’t, you please me. And Myranda knows that pleasing me is always a good idea.” 

 

Shoving away from Violet, Ramsay walked over to Myranda. 

“I found an outfit for you already.” Ramsay tossed her the extra costume he brought along with the wolves. “You’ll make a lovely leopard, Myranda. Try it on, I got the smallest size but they don’t have less than zero in here, so we’ll have to hope this fits. If not, you’ll have to paint your body or go as a leopard skeleton.”

Myranda caught the outfit and turned red at the insult Ramsay offered as he headed to a curtained changing area.

“Girls, tell the boys to find those costumes they want and try them on. Not paying for anything that doesn’t fit or look right. I want tonight to be perfect.” Myranda nodded but muttered that Violet can tell the guys since she had to try on the leopard costume. 

“I’ll tell them, sweetie,” Violet assured Myranda. She hurried out, happy to be the one doing what Ramsay wanted.

Myranda whispered under her breath as she put on the stupid costume. “Fucking suck up. Gonna eat you one of these days, whore. Just wait, you’ll see. Soon as Ramsay is bored with you, gonna rip your heart out.”


	4. Eat Your Heart Out

“Guys, Ramsay wants everyone to try their costumes on. I think he’s starting to get a little impatient so let’s try to wrap things up.” Violet leaned into Damon, who felt like a safe haven in a group of potential ticking timebombs. 

Alyn narrowed his eyes at her. “I  _ tried _ the Wolverine costume already. It’s the least fucking stupid and it fits. I was waiting on YOU!”

“We’re just left waiting on Skinner and Ramsay.”

Skinner muttered from beneath a pile of costumes that fell on him when he pulled too hard on a costume. “Trying! I am tall and thin, nothing here will look good on me. Help me, Violet.” He leered at her in the fox costume. “You seem to know how to find the right way to cover a body.”

“Hmm.” Violet looked around without wandering too far from Damon’s protection. 

Skinner grinned and tried to make little noises and pat his leg. “Aw, come here, little fox. Come help your buddy find a costume. I won’t bite you.”

Before Skinner could lure Violet closer, Ramsay’s voice rang out from the dressing room.

“ALYN!  I CAN HEAR YOU! WOLVERINE THE ANIMAL, NOT THE DAMNED COMIC BOOK ASSHAT! HEAR ME? GET THAT WOLVERINE ANIMAL COSTUME AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! SKINNER, STOP TRYING TO NIBBLE OUR FOX AND FIND A FUCKING COSTUME! OR I WILL STICK YOU IN THE GIRAFFE SUIT!”

  
  


Theon snorted a key in each nostril to wake up and honked his horn in Kyra’s driveway. He looked in the flip down mirror again and gingerly touched the small cut on his swollen cheekbone. Good thing he had a place to crash tonight. Maybe if he was nice Kyra or maybe their friend Violet would let him stay at her place for a day or two until his dad left town again.

College was never going to work for Theon, so he’d spoken to a Navy Recruiter. He thought Balon would be happy; it seemed manly. But, of course, Balon could only suspect Theon of being interested for what he considered to be the worst reasons.

His father’s backward opinions wouldn’t matter once Theon was out of here for good.

Kyra heard the honk and quickly threw the last of her needed items into a large cloth bag. She had her thermos full of a special brew made by Theon’s uncle. A bong, a vape pen, her cigarettes, cell phone, the bit of cash she saved for tonight. In case they need a cab because they got too fucked up, or Theon loses the car keys like he’s done before. 

“Coming, coming, dammit.” She ran down the stairs of the crappy rundown tenant building and burst out the cheap tin screen door into the chilly fall evening. Kyra walked a bit slow now, to show off her costume as she headed towards Theon’s car idling in the driveway.

She was rather proud of her lovely Honey Badger costume. It was her favorite of all her furry outfits. The unicorn didn’t seem right, too bulky and cute for a Halloween Party but she didn’t want to be boring by wearing her black cat outfit either.

“Damn, Kyra. I wouldn’t think anyone could make a badger look that good. You’re amazing. I’m pretty sure I look like an asshole, but luckily everyone will be distracted by how hot you are.”

Kyra peeked into the open car window, preening. Her eyes widened at Theon’s costume. “Oh. My. Stars. Theon, you are...just...ADORABLE! I WANT TO SQUEEZE AND PET YOU!” 

She squealed and jumped into the car, unable to stop the grin at his costume. He truly looked like a lost puppy and she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at it. She settled for petting the fur and giving him a quick hug. “ I love it! Now I am the one jealous! Damn!”

Theon’s eyes widened as he grinned. He wasn’t sure if Uncle Euron was the right person to ask for advice on anything but, horrifying or not, the man knew a lot about women. Euron himself had risen through the ranks of the Navy and seen the world and got more ass than Theon would know what to do with. It began to feel like, for the first time ever, maybe Theon had found some footing in life. “I’m really glad you like it. I haven’t seen you since we graduated. It’s nice hanging out with you.” He pulled out and zipped onto the highway.

Kyra settled in her seat and put on the seatbelt, lifting her heavy bag to her lap. “ I know, right? Been busy, working at that new fancy cafe in the town square. Violet is head waitress there and since she is my cousin...well, nepotism is strong in the force! You should work with us, we really need a new busboy! I start classes in the winter, so this is probably my last big blow out party. I want to make it worth it. Then I need to make ME worth something, ya know?”

Rummaging, Kyra pulled out the thermos, took a swig and handed it to Theon while she pulled out the vape pen. “This new shit I got is stronger than your uncle’s drink almost. Tastes like a cloud of watermelon in your mouth. Try it, takes the taste of Euron’s poison right out of your taste buds!”

The taste of Euron sounded only slightly worse than the prospect of being a busboy. “Thanks.” Theon took a swig and passed it back. “I actually wanted to tell you… well, I’m trying to join the Navy. I thought… if it works out and everything… maybe you’d want to marry me?” Was now a good time to offer the last bump of coke? Probably not.

Kyra had been taking a chug from the thermos and choked on the bizarre offer. Plum colored liquid burst out of her mouth, onto the dashboard and onto her costume. “Ah fuck! Shit, fuck! Look what you made me do! You couldn’t wait until I swallowed before telling your damned jokes?”

“Damn it, Kyra! How are you puking all over my car before you even set foot in the party?” Theon huffed and pressed his lips together. “It’s not a joke. If it all works out, I’ll come back here on leave and ask you to marry me. I hope I’m stationed somewhere you’d like to live. Maybe Italy…” Theon said dreamily.

Kyra was grabbing napkins from her bag and hurried to clean her outfit and the dashboard. 

“Theon...look, we talked about this over and over. Friends only. Right? Friends don’t marry friends, they marry lovers and we are NOT that anymore. And we won’t be again. I can’t wait for you to get your life together to have a life! I am making my own way for the first time, I am fully independent and you KNOW how hard it was for me to go to detox and rehab. Getting my debts paid, living in my own apartment as shitty as it is, it’s mine and I earned it myself. Do you get me, Theon?” 

Theon smiled at her with twinkling eyes. “Ok. We’ll see what you think when I’m in a uniform all ripped and shit, but ok, buddy.”

Kyra rolled her eyes and sighed but continued to just try and hide the mild stains on her costume. “Sure. We’ll see. For tonight, let’s party and not care about that stuff, okay? Just fun, just a good time and that’s all.” 

 

Ramsay flung open the cabin door and smiled widely as he saw the car pulling in. He called out lightly over his shoulder, “They are finally here! Violet, I was ready to take issue with you over your ditzy cousin getting the directions wrong...but here they are. My puppy and your little cuz are finally here! Surprise, Violet! You get to party with your very own cousin tonight! Isn’t that a good joke, Myranda thought of it.”

He looked fearsome in his black wolf outfit and the red contacts but he also knew he looked appealing. Myranda and Violet were already panting for him and Ramsay knew if he had the time, he’d eventually get Skinner’s date to want him.  That little girl dressed as a mouse and what a bad choice that was for her. Skinner kept the quiet, timid Alys away from the others as much as he could...for now. 

Ramsay wasn’t sure anything would lure Alyn’s date, Ygritte. That was one stone cold bitch if he ever saw one. She acted like she was above all of them, like they didn’t scare her or excite her and that wasn’t okay. Or at least it won’t be later...but that was all for later. 

Right now, a large eyed Puppy was coming up the leave and dirt covered drive along with a Honey Badger.


	5. Be Cuz it's too Late

Violet crept to the window and peered out with Ramsay.  _ Kyra? _

 

Theon offered Kyra his arm, which must have looked even more ridiculous than it felt, given their outfits. “Ok. Here we go. I have to try to figure out which one is the guy I’ve been talking to. If either one of us needs to leave, we’ll say, ‘I left my meds at home,’ ok? That’s the code.”

Kyra giggled. “Only you ever end up needed the damned codes, not me. I can handle myself, it’s you that I worry about. I mean, what do you know about this Wulf of yours or his guests? Is that him in the doorway, the scary damned wolf? Maybe you should have dressed like Little Red Riding Hood instead, Theon? Damn, I will have to keep my eye on you tonight.”

“Very fucking funny, Kyra. I’ll keep  _ my _ eye on  _ you _ ,” he sputtered awkwardly but he did have sudden and intense regrets. That wasn’t the kind of costume he expected to see. Luckily, the guy wearing it was super cut.

When they reached the steps he cleared his throat. “Hello.”

Ramsay inhaled deeply catching the scent of liquor, weed, desperation, and need, fear, maybe regret, all of it from the couple and its intoxication made him dizzy for a second. Grinning, trying to be charming and disarming, he spoke in a soft cultured tone similar to his father’s but with way more warmth and safety his father’s voice ever offered.

“Theon! I am so glad you made it. And is this your friend, Kyra? I have heard so much about you, from Theon and from Violet. It is such a small world, right? I had no idea you two were related until tonight!”

Ramsay yanked Violet over and smiled at her. “Uh oh...your date there, Bob...Robb? Whatever, the stag over there is, your date? Does he always glare like that at your friends, love? No matter. Theon, Kyra, come in, come in!”

He released Violet, stepping back to give a sweeping gesture to the couple on the porch. “I hope you like our decorations, we have tons of food, drinks, and music. I am really happy you guys are here, come in, get settled and I’ll introduce you around!”

“Thanks.” Theon felt like he needed another costume to hide in. “You look amazing by the way.” He laughed awkwardly. “Thanks for inviting us.”

“Kyra,” Violet touched her cousin’s arm. She wore a tight smile.  _ “What are you doing here?” _

Grabbing Violet, Kyra spoke fast, quickly attuned to her cousin’s alarm. “Hey, I spilled some of Euron’s nasty wine on my costume. See the stains? Can you show me to the bathroom and help me out? I don’t want this outfit ruined before the party starts gearing up, ya know?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get some dish soap. It will come right out.” They headed off together, arms around the other’s shoulders.

 

Myranda arched an eyebrow then caught another hand. Joff was like a damned octopus, rather than the lion he dressed as. She still couldn’t help but suppress a laugh when she thought of what Damon will think of the OTHER lion here. Damon was still outside in the woods setting things up for Ramsay’s big surprise later. 

Using her huskiest voice, she held tight to Joff’s roaming hands and whispered, “Hey, save that for later. We have plenty of time for that. First, why don’t we have a drink, a treat and later on, we can play.” Myranda stood up and that brought Joff up with her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some pills. “Here, let’s get ourselves nice and ready to party then let’s dance.”

Kyra started to put a damp paper towel to her stained fur and blotted it.

“What’s wrong with you? I mean, cool that we are at the same mystery party, glad someone knows these folks other than Theon. He only knows the black werewolf, Ramsay, I think? Calls himself Wulf online? Are we at the wrong party, Vi, cause you look terrified.”

“Yes. You are at the wrong party,” Violet whispered. “I thought that dick Theon would come alone.  _ I didn’t think he’d bring you _ .”

Kyra’s eyes went wide and her heart raced. She dropped the paper towel and tried to keep her hands from shaking as she dug out the thermos from her bag. Sipping at it, Kyra tried to form a way to get out gracefully.

“I should have listened to my own intuition, dammit. Okay. Wait. What do you mean you thought only Theon would come? He’s my friend and I won’t let anything bad happen to him. He’s already so fucked up and can’t make a good choice if he tried. You can explain all this later. I am not asking, not while we are here. I will come up with a reason to get Theon outside. We are leaving, together. Want to come with us, are you safe here?”

“Not after you leave. But Theon will be! Seriously. Ramsay adores him.” Violet’s reassuring smile faded. “He won’t let Theon leave, Kyra. We can’t take him. He’ll be alright.”

Kyra stared at her cousin’s clearly terrified face then blew out a breath.

“No, I don’t think so. I am not playing this kind of SHIT anymore! I’m sick of this kind of life, it’s too fucked up. We are finally doing good for ourselves, Vi, you and I need to leave this type of crap behind. You, me, your date and MINE are all out of here. I don’t care how but we are leaving. Now. Are you telling me if I try and take Theon out, they will hurt us, kill us? If we stayed, are we all looking at, what? Rape, torture, murder? If not, we are walking right now. If it’s any of those three things, I am calling the police right now.” 

Kyra pulled out her phone and prepared to get help, depending on Vi’s answer.

“It is those three but we don’t have time for a phone call. I’m risking my life for YOU, Kyra. Not anyone else. He won’t kill Theon. Really! Let’s just leave NOW while he’s distracted with his shiny new toy!”

Shaking her head, Kyra dialed another number.

“Fine, no police. But I can’t leave Theon as some asshole’s shiny toy to rape or torment. One call for him and then I’ll leave with you, Vi. Hello? Euron? Theon needs help, hurry, please! It's no joke, here is the address. Please be fast, I can’t extract him on my own and if I stay any longer, I won’t be alive.”

Violet nodded and took Kyra’s hand. “We’ll slip out the side door.”

 

Theon looked around for that oddly hot honey badger. What the fuck was taking her so long?

Ramsay gave a side glance out the window and smirked at Damon through the glass. Dropping down some more fake spiderweb fabric to hang over the window and then jerked his head at Skinner to do the same to all the other windows.

Walking over to Theon, Ramsay gave him a smolder and spoke in a bedroom tone.

“Love, the way you look, you are trying to embarrass me, I know it. You are making me look like a panting foolish wolf just desperate to get one little glance from you. Let’s turn up the music and dance before I ravish you in front of everyone.”

Ramsay gave a tweak to the volume of the stereo and Thriller boomed through the room. “Can you do this dance? Huh? Anyone?”

Theon looked around the room. A deer was dancing with a tiger. A ferret was dancing with a mouse. A derpy looking… wolf, maybe, bear or angry beaver? Was standing in a corner with crossed arms. A leopard was slinking around a pretty hilarious looking lion. No badger.

“I, uh, I don’t know this one,” Theon admitted with an apologetic smile. “I’m actually going to use the restroom but I’ll be right back.”

Ramsay gave Theon an understanding nod and let the puppy run off but kept an eye on him. He glared at Myranda, then jerked his head towards the women's room door. Myranda shoved Joff away and ran, sneaking past Theon.  She began to talk loudly to the empty room.

“Krya, don’t worry, I brought you some soda water. It can take out the stain then you can put the costume back on. DOn’t worry, they will understand why you are waiting in here. You’d look silly in your jeans and tank top among all the furries!” 

Leaning against the door, Myranda waiting for Theon to move on.

“I’ll talk to her.” Theon grinned at the tiny hottie in a skin-tight leopard outfit. “I’m always holding her hair back and carrying her home when she has too much, you know?”

Myranda gave a bright understanding smile.“You are a good friend to her. But she is a big girl and that’s her own cousin with her. Krya’s fine, but I bet you could do better. Come on, let me get you a drink and if you are up for it, a little nose candy makes everything better!” She pressed against Theon and held up a tiny gold spoon. “Wanna get fucked up and we can make this night even more fabulous? Hmm...come on, let’s be sneaky animals together.”

“Oh, fuck yes.” Theon planted a hand on the wall above Myrand’s head and leaned closer. “You are really beautiful, you know that? I’m up for trying anything you have to offer.”

“Hey-hey, HEY! Get your gods damned herpes simplex away from MY date, Greyjoy!”

“Joff? You’re the little lion?”

“I’M NOT LITTLE!”

“That’s why you’re trying to hook up with the tiniest girl here, huh?” Theon grinned and pushed his chest up against Joffrey’s, knocking him back. “Get the fuck out of here, pencil dick.”

Red rose on Joffrey’s face as he held his breath, constipated with indignation. “YOU… ASSHOLE KRAKEN SCUM!”

“Excuse me.” Theon took Myranda’s arm and pulled her out of the way then punched Joffrey’s face so that the back of his head dented the plaster wall behind him.

Myranda covered her mouth as she giggled, enjoying the fight, forgetting why she was distracting them in the first place. She took a large sniff of coke and leaned back to watch bloodshed but ended up staring at the glittering flames coming from a carved pumpkin that Skinner made earlier.


	6. Prey for Me

Kyra held tight to Violet’s hand as they went out some back door and started to run around to the front, to reach the cars scattered in the wide dirt driveway. She prayed Theon would be okay, hoped that Euron would show. The creepy uncle was the only member of the Greyjoys that seemed to actually give at least two-thirds of a shit about Theon. 

“Where are you going, girls?” A deep voice said. An enormous figure blocked the light from the street lamps. “The party hasn’t even started.”

Kyra jerked her head up to see the largest man or beast. She was briefly reminded of the tales of wild large beast men that tear up travelers in the woods. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Kyra tried to smile. The fact that Violet just turned the color of stone and had started to hyperventilate didn’t help. “Oh, hi there! My name’s Kyra, I... don't know who you are! Listen, my cousin isn’t feeling well. Might be a reaction to something so I am taking her to the clinic or home if she calms down. Don’t want her puking through the party, right? So...it was nice to meet you, uh...Sir?”

She knew that compared to every other girl there, she was the shortest but unlike Myranda, who was only a bit taller, Kyra had some muscle, a bit of bulk. Kyra didn’t want to fight this mammoth of a man, but she would if she had to, she could find a way to bring him down. Pity though, because he was actually handsome even if he was kind of scary and intimidating. It reminded her of Beauty and the Beast now. No, this wasn’t that kind of scenario. It was way more real and potentially dangerous. Grabbing Violet’s arm again, Kyra tried to move past the large menacing lion.

Damon grabbed the cute little things shoulder and knelt down to talk to her and Violet. “Let’s not do that. Violet can come inside and we can help her. Or, you can run like you want to. The second option is much more fun for me than it is for you. Violet, listen to me now and it won’t be that bad. If you don’t-”

Violet grabbed Kyra’s hand and ran for the woods. “I know a shortcut to the neighbors!” she shouted back to Kyra.

_ Oh, well then.  _ Kyra flew along with Violet and wished to hell that she’d never even seen Theon’s text, better yet, if she had talked Theon out of this whole party in the first place. Her feet flew and she wondered if she or her cousin or even, Theon, would survive this night.

  
  


Theon stopped laughing when Kyra didn’t burst out of the bathroom to yell at him for starting another drunken fight. “Kyra?” What if she passed out or… worse? He kicked the door open and found the bathroom empty. 

Stepping in to investigate, Theon heard a scream and opened the bathroom window to poke his head outside. Without thinking, he climbed out to chase Kyra’s cries below.

 

Euron dialed with one hand and flipped through costumes in his massive closet with the other. “Roose! Hello! Heart still barely beating?”

Roose sighed deeply. He knew, just knew this unusual call from an old enemy had something to do with Ramsay. Everything bad usually had to do with his son. He had a feeling his own plans for the evening were about to get canceled.

“Hello, Euron. Yes, I am still quite lively. And your veins are still pumping away with poison, keeping your pirate zombie look fashionable? What can I do for you this Halloween eve?”

“I lost my poor nephew. I think your son took him mistaking him for a toy he’d left somewhere else. Theon’s friend called me. She’s afraid for her life and his. What kind of monster did you raise, Roose?”

Roose was now positive that his own night plans were canceled. “I am afraid I don’t know anything about it, Euron. As far as I knew, my son was hiking in the woods with some buddies of his. No females at all, certainly no krakens. I will check in with him if you wish. I can call you back and let you know if your...Theon is with them. More likely that he is with a whore too drunk to know who she is looking at.”

Roose knew that wouldn’t be enough for an asshole like Euron, always looking for troubles. He closed his eyes briefly for patience, waiting for the cool mocking voice to return. There was no way that Euron would think Ramsay was innocently hiking on Halloween. But Roose never felt the urge to be truthful to this man, or most. Why start being honest now?

A slight whimper made Roose turn to his date for the evening. “Hush now, dear. I know you are eager for our time together but I have a phone call. Euron, I have a date waiting on me. I will contact Ramsay over your lost nephew...the drunk loser one, right?”

 

“Yeah. My drunk loser with the pretty face. Thanks. I’m sure your date is having as much fun with you as Theon would with Ramsay. See you.”

Roose rarely swore but this was a good as time as any for it. “Well, damn. I am sorry, my dear friend, as much as I don’t wish to miss our time together, I must go for a little while. You see, there is a pirate looking for his drunk whore of a nephew, who’s with my damned sadistic bastard. I am as sure of it as Euron is. And he knows where my cabin is...I must go. Please forgive this rudeness. I promise to make it up to you when I return.”

As an apology as well as a bit of a mercy, Roose drugged the pretty girl strung up on his homemade saltire. “Rest my pretty bit. When I return, we shall play more.” Giving the sedated prostitute a pat upon her head, he smirked. “Pretty, pretty Shae. You look...amazing. Red suits you.”

 

Theon chased after the footsteps crunching and snapping through the thick patch of woods. He tossed the puppy head aside so he could see in the dark. A huge man dressed like a lion was catching up to Kyra and Violet. 

Damon’s massive arms swooped around Kyra and Violet. He rolled he hit the ground shoulder first laughing as they struggled against his chest. “Gotcha!”

Kyra had enough of this bullshit. Just. Enough. She managed to squirm enough to get her arms free. A small but hard fist aimed for his eye, then another for his nose.“THAT IS FUCKING IT! FUCK YOU, FUCK HIM, FUCK THIS! I WON’T DIE HERE IN THE ARMS OF A HANDSOME FUCKED UP, JACKED UP BEAST! LET ME GO OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH IF IT TAKES ME ALL FUCKING NIGHT!” In a mix of hysterical fear and anger, a towering feeling of indignation as well, Kyra did her damndest with fists and kicks to not get away, but to simply pound this mountain into a pebble.

Damon laughed and rolled begging for mercy. “STOP! It tickles! Listen!” He snatched her flying wrist and yanked her to her knees. “It’s just a game. If you got lost in the woods, that would be really dangerous. Look at me! I’m the biggest stuffed animal you’ve ever seen. Let’s go inside before Ramsay gets,” he looked meaningfully at Violet, “ _ excited _ . Might be too late. I’m getting excited myself. I think you’re cute too, by the way.”

Kyra glared at Damon. “I am not going back inside to be raped and murdered by a bunch of sick furry fucks. Hear me? I am going to leave and if I have to find my way THROUGH you to do it, I will! Stop laughing at me, you motherfucking cocksucking, scum-sucking piece of fucking shit on the bottom of a shoe! Let me go!”

She darted her head down and bit as deep and savagely as she could into the large ham-sized fist holding her wrist.

“Ow! You’re ruining our first date!” Damon’s head jerked to the side when Theon kicked it. Damon teetered and slumped back.

“Let’s go," Theon said.

Just before Kyra ran with Violet and Theon, she yelled at the giant, shaking her fist.

“First date? You want a date with me, you ask, jerk! I am not meat, I am not yours, or anyone's! Hear me? YOU DON’T SCARE ME AND YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME, SO FUCK OFF!” Feeling immensely better, if still scared, Kyra ran with her cousin and former boyfriend. Kyra saw Theon’s car not far ahead after a minute and yelled, “Here, get your keys, hurry! Theon, where are your keys? Do you have them? Please say yes!”


	7. Hide & Eat

Ramsay turned to see Myranda staring and humming to herself while Joff was screaming that he was leaving.

“What the hell is happening to my lovely party? Ah, I see. You must all be bored, is that it? No one likes good party music anymore. I understand. No problem, we have other things to do. Like, since my puppy is running past the damned window and Violet decided to take Kyra out, I guess we can move the party out to the woods. How about an epic game of tag? Anyone? Robb, buddy, how about it? Tag, yeah? Joff? Ygritte? Robb? Do you like tag, Alys?”

The mouse looked at him, confused before she turned to look back at Skinner. “Tag? In our costumes? We’d fall down, couldn’t see. I’d rather not, thanks.” She was starting to get a bad feeling and wished she’d turned Skinner down.

Ramsay grimaced and sighed dramatically. “Alys doesn’t want to play tag. Pity. What about you guys, Joff, Ygritte, Robb? Tag? Yes?”

“Damn it, Bolton! I thought we weren’t using our real names! You have no business wearing that costume. Yes. Great. Let’s all go outside.” 

Ramsay clapped happily. “Wonderful! Skinner, help Alys go out, she doesn’t seem to like the idea. Alyn, can you please go see if Theon is in the parking area or the woods. Don’t want the cute puppy to get lost and be careful with my skittish pup, Alyn. I like him and he’s mine now.”

After giving a meaningful look to Alyn, Ramsay started to usher everyone to the door. “Let’s go, everyone! And Robb, you don’t have any sort of true copyright or claim to wolf costumes, do you? Didn’t think so! Let’s go, come one and come all!”

 

Theon, Kyra, and Violet rounded the driveway and closed in on Theon’s car when the party spilled out of the cabin.

“Shit!” Theon fumbled to find his keys in the cumbersome outfit.

 

Everyone was shoved out and Ramsay smiled at the grumbling confusion of his guests. He gave a wild smile to them and a leaner look at Myranda and Skinner. “I shall explain to our guests the tag game.”

Rubbing his hands together with excitement, he began to feel his body react, tingle, a warmth, a pain that was wonderful and horrific all at once. He knew that his pack all felt the same, he saw it in their eyes, could FEEL Alyn and Damon, knew they could feel it in him. The distance didn’t matter, not when the moon was out, when the woods were surrounding them and prey so close. “Okay, Ygritte, Robb, Joff and Alys, here’s how we play. You run through the woods, if you can manage to escape us all night...in the morning, you may live, go home and forget this happened. No one would ever believe your tale anyway. If you can’t hide, evade, fight or escape us until dawn, you are tagged, taken and well, probably tortured, defiled or just plain torn apart. Oh, and we will eat you. Like for real. Except I am not sure you can call it cannibalizing. Only humans eating humans is cannibalism.”

He grinned with a mad joy, a rabid glee at the increasingly annoyed and confused guests. “Ask...go on. Come on..play the game. Ask us if we are human. Go on, one of you, any of you, come on come, time is wasting!”  

“I know what you are, Ramsay Bolton.” Euron strode up the driveway smiling, one eye shining. “You’re not going to turn or kill Theon, whatever else you do tonight. I’ve been waiting for years to turn him. He’s so close. A little more height, I think. A little less softness in the face and he’ll be perfect for me to turn. Let’s make the game a little fairer!”

 

Theon found his keys and unlocked the car. He waved Kyra and Violet inside.

Kyra shoved Violet into the car and nearly sat in her lap. “Hurry, Theon, please hurry! I don’t know what the fuck is happening but it’s bad and we won’t live through it, at least according to Violet, so please, would you move your ass!”

Kyra saw that Violet was sobbing and that only made her feel even closer to fear. Shoving the feeling down, she turned it to anger. “Where is my fucking bag? I need it, I brought a knife, it’s in there. Fuck, hurry Theon, just drive!”

Theon started the car, put it in reverse and peeled out. “Shut up! I’M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE! Don’t panic!” They still had a long winding, tree lined road to get through before they reached civilization.

 

Ramsay sighed. “Damn you, why do pirates ruin everything? Theon isn’t even HERE! Do you see him? I don’t.” He pretended to look carefully at each face, the trees around them. “No Theon here, maybe you can look elsewhere, Captain Killjoy. I have a big reveal I’d like to get to and you are fucking it up.” 

It was too late, the change was going to happen. Even though he and Damon have learned to control their basic selves during the change, they couldn’t control the body morphing once it began. Only his father as leader of the pack had the ability to play with the change.

Some, like Myranda, Skinner, and Alyn, Violet as well, were still new enough that they had little control even over their own minds once it hits them. Violet was only turned two months ago and she has no control at all.

The moon was high, bloated and Ramsay giggled in a lower tone. “Euron, leave. Now. For the rest of you, it’s time for tag! And anyone remaining in a costume or in a human skin suit is it. And that means...fresh meat! Euron, dammit, why are you still here?”

“I couldn’t miss watching your grand entrance go to shit after I came all this way to mess it up. And, just to be sporting, I do know where Theon is. I’ve tasted him enough; I don’t need to see him to find him. Sorry to steal your thunder!” Euron grinned and winked then dissolved into mist.

Ramsay growled, he felt the rage filling him, tasting like copper in his salivating mouth. He knew his eyes must be glowing, he grinned at his companions, feeling his sharpening teeth cutting his bottom lip. He licked the blood, groaned and threw his head back. Ramsay howled as he felt the changes begin.

His voice sounded as if his vocal chords were attacked by a cheese grater and he looked gleefully at the confused fear growing on the faces of their guests. Smelling the mounting fearful disbelief as he continued to change, it only made Ramsay howl with laughter as he taunted. “Oh Robb, did you really think I would pretend to be a lowly Stark wolf? This...me...is a real kind of wolf. I’m going to eat you since Violet kindly left me a snack before she rudely ran off. That’s okay, it makes a good balance. After all, my father ate your dad. So I should get to eat you!”

“You. Bastard.” Robb pulled the gun he’d brought now that his suspicions were confirmed and innocent lives were in imminent danger. “I don’t know what the hell you and your friends are but you’re all going to die.”

Damon emerged from the woods, transforming and rubbing his head so Robb shot him first.

“Damn it!” Damon stomped his foot and threw up his hands. “Worst. Prey. Ever.”

Robb shot at Ramsay, aiming between his eyes.

Ramsay threw himself to the side and then snarled as he was caught within the change. For the brief moment, while he changed, he was vulnerable. There was nothing he could do as Robb aimed again. _Well, shit fire and save matches, I’m about to die by a fucking STARK of all things,_ he thought as muscles and sinew reformed. The others were also caught in the change, no one could help, fuck, he was pissed and panicked, caught, trapped in his own traitorous skin.

As Ramsay helplessly watched as Robb’s finger started to push on the trigger, a blur came from nowhere, sweeping Robb and his gun away. It was a rather greyish blur, long claws, shiny wet white canines, glowing red eyes. 

“Thanks, father, I owe you one. Not that I appreciate you helping Euron ruin my party, but saving my life, that’s more than enough I guess to make up for it.” He turned to Damon with heated eyes as he finished his changes.

 

“Where are they? The traitor, my puppy, and your little pet, where are they? I want them here. Now. You and I are going after them before Euron gets them. I don’t need an undead puppy. And Violet is a naughty bitch, she needs to learn to behave, to learn loyalty or die. I am not sure I care which. But even her, I wouldn’t let a vampire sully her if we can help it. FIlthy fucking undead things. I hate them. Myranda, Skinner, take care of our prey, have a fun game of tag, would you? Alyn, you are with us.”

“Got it,” Alyn growled.

“They took his car. They’re probably heading to town.” Damon said, shaking his shoulder while the bullet slowly oozed out of his wound. “I think we can catch them. Wanna go for a run?”

Ramsay grinned as his tongue lolled out, then he winced as he felt a sharp pain go quickly across his furry back. His real fur since his costume has ripped off in his unnatural man-wolf form. “Ow, father! That hurt!”

Roose growled as he swiped his idiot son one more time.

“You are grounded. There will be no more use of this cabin for any of you. Now I have to spend MY night killing Euron and making sure you all remain alive, and all prey is dead or silenced. Let’s go, I can sense your panicked Violet. Best hope she doesn’t change next to your prey, boys. She is too newl. You won’t have to worry about Euron turning anyone, you’ll only have scraps of flesh left to play with if Violet changes near them. So let’s move, run!”  

  


“Theon, stop the car.”

Theon cast a wide-eyed glance at Violet. “Are you fucking crazy? We’re not stopping!”

“I mean it! It’s an emergency! Let me out!” Her hand slammed against the seat. She clutched the door handle and started moaning and contorting in the backseat.

Theon twisted around. “NO. STOPPING.” He turned back to see long, lean, figure in black standing in the middle of the road. Seeing his uncle’s shining black eye, Theon hit the gas. “Hold on- sorry!”

Euron bent his knee and dropped to catch the car's bumper. He flew back with the car at first, then dug his boots into the dirt until the car slowed. Then he lifted the bumper so the front tires spun uselessly.

“AaaaAAghhh!” Violet punched a dent in the door and grew with jerks and twitches, sprouting golden fur all over.

Kyra scrambled uselessly around, where could she go, she was trapped between a werewolf and whatever the monster was that Euron used to be. There was no time for thought on her crazy mind about what is really going on.

“Shit. Violet, are you...oh fuck. Theon! Oh god, Theon, don’t open the door, don’t let him in.” 

Kyra tried to lean over Violet while she still seemed lost in her own pain and contortions. “Okay, Vi, go, get out, go! Please!” She ripped the door open only in front of her cousin then tried to move out of the way.

Euron carefully removed his silver dagger from its sheath on his hip and slashed both front tires. “There’s no time for playing nice, Theon.” He dropped the car and walked around to the driver side door. “Open up. You can live forever with me, or be mauled by werewolves.” He tilted his head. “That one, most likely.”

Violet threw her monstrous head back and howled. Kyra screamed, still too close to the furry monster. “Fuck this.” Kyra took her chances by grabbing Theon’s hand then nearly dislocating his shoulder to try and lunge past Violet out the back side door, furthest from Euron.

“If I knew...I didn’t know your fucking Uncle would be just as bad! Fuck, run, Theon, we need to get out and run


	8. Furries vs. Fangs

They ran as Violet threw herself against the car she couldn’t quite get free from. She picked the car up in a rage and threw it at Euron who disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He looked up, smiled and stabbed her in the heart while Kyra and Theon dove into the woods. 

Violet cried out and turned back into a beautiful girl with long blond hair and supple curves. “What a shame,” he lamented dryly. “At least I know the silver works, right- Theon?” 

He looked around and rolled his eyes. “You’re only wasting my time. Stop running and I’ll let you keep your pretty friend.”

Kyra started to feel the first sting of tears in her eyes as they pounded through the woods. “What’s worse? Vampires or werewolves? How many are there? How was it that you have a damned uncle vampire and you found a werewolf to hang and party with? Worst fuck up ever!”

Hearing the rising howls of others, also the screams of others crashing through the woods, caused Kyra to snap out, “A whole damned pack of werewolves! Do you want to be furry or undead, Theon? I don’t think I’m getting anything but a very long and fucked up death. Thanks, great date. You always pick the best ideas!” She felt bad about snarling at Theon but it kept them moving and kept her from crying or giving in to fear.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, Kyra. Like, if we die- I mean, I’m sorry for everything.” 

Euron appeared in front of them. “Vampire is obviously better than being Ramsay Bolton’s yiff toy for the next few decades or centuries.” Euron opened his arms. “Come to me. You can both be beautiful forever.”

Kyra backed away slowly, trying to pull Theon behind her. “Please...you don’t have to do that. We won’t say anything. He’s your own nephew! He won’t tell! Just...let us go, we have to run from those beasts. They’ll rip us to shreds, please? We can keep the secrets, we don’t care about any of this, just to get back to our safe normal, okay? Huh?”

“ _ He’s my own nephew, you won’t tell, how could I _ ? You’re really turning me on. You can’t outrun them or me. I’m the nice one. Make your choice.”

Theon looked to Kyra then at Euron. “You. If you let her go.”

“Good.”

Kyra gave a sob and grabbed Theon in a hug. “I wish I could save you, stop him, them. I am so sorry, I am.” She gave another sob as she hugged Theon tight enough to get the silver pen he favors in his back pocket. Kyra pushed away as she said a heartfelt goodbye to her best friend, then whirled, plunging the silver pen directly into his eye.

“Theon run! Don’t let him get you!” Kyra shoved Theon then ran for her life, hoping he was right behind her or running in a different direction. 

Kyra ran faster than she ever has before, weaving through trees, ripping skin on branches and thorns, harsh tree bark tore her palm and her feet were bare now, the costume torn through. She’s leaving blood prints and mashed vegetation everywhere, a toddler could find her at this rate. Drawing a deep breath that caused a hot stitch in her ribs, she was getting tired and lost but cannot stop, just can’t. Stopping would be the death of her and she is positive of this.

Euron cursed and tore the pen from his eye. “That could take MONTHS to heal!” Saving Theon for himself took second place to finding the little bitch that did this to his gorgeous face. 

 

Theon’s heart was close to exploding with each heartbeat. He stopped at the edge of a clearing to catch his breath. After struggling out of his costume, Theon peered around the trunk of a thick oak tree and heard Joffrey scream and gargle. 

Myranda giggled as she lapped gently at the bloody gashes her claws have made through his body. She had used teeth to rip his clothing off after he finally fell, screeching like a stuck pig as he crawled. Myranda simply followed him, swiping massive claws into him to make long blood red lines until there was barely any pink left. 

Now she fell upon him, growling, licking, rubbing herself all over him, the blood, the copper scent, the prey screaming, trying to get away, it was all too much. Myranda dipped her tongue, longer and wider than it had been, dipped it into the deepest of the wounds on his stomach. 

Slick organs all snug, now being violated by her tongue while Joff wailed. 

Howling, Myranda shoved her muzzle deep into that widening stomach hole and she took the slightest bite of a tender organ. Joff’s reaction made her start to orgasm, shaking, keening in pleasure, lost to it as she began to eat his hot, soft insides.

Theon inhaled sharply and crept away. When he felt safe that she didn’t notice him he took off toward a distant light. 

 

Euron swept past Kyra, to play a little, let her know he’s coming. He swooped through trees as she ran and scratched her this time with a dark laugh. Yelping, Kyra started to worry that the bloody scratch might turn or kill her somehow. No time to keep worrying as she spun around as she ran, knowing he can appear from anywhere.

Leaping over some fallen trees, skidding down a ravine and that took care of the bottom half of Kyra’s costume. It was now filthy ripped and yet she won’t remove it. Soft and thick, it’s at least slight protection from claws and teeth, she hopes. She’d scream for help but who would help her? 

 

Theon stumbled, swallowed and caught his breath. He finally reached a house with lights on. He approached the edge of the woods. Theon gasped. It was Ramsay’s cabin. He’d just gone back. 

A mouse came wobbling around the corner of the cabin. Then a grey, wiry wolf stalked out of shadows, following close behind with a hungry smile.

Alys sobbed, she shouldn’t have come, shouldn’t have drank, but Skinner had always been the nicest person. I mean, they never really dated before, but they often smiled and chatted when he would come get coffee at the bakery she worked at. 

She felt pain, warmth, was she hurt, everything was wrong, spinning and one foot in front of the other. Just get to the car, that’s all, easy peasy.

Skinner lept and sunk his hungry fangs into her furry costume. He caught the taste of blood and flung her back, through the air toward the cabin. 

Alys wanted to scream but had no breath left as she hit hard against the cabin porch, skidding for a moment. She saw blood, a streak of blood that she caused and oh gods, why, why? Trying to force her limbs to move, as if swimming through the heavy air, trying to get away but her body has turned traitor.

“Why? Why?” It was all that came out in a soft croak as her limbs kept swimming on the blood-stained wood.

“Your heartbeat is slowing. Getting weaker. You must feel numb in your hands and feet, dizzy in your head, a fluttering in your hollow chest. Nothing will feel as good as my teeth diving into your sweet meat.” Skinner slinked closer and closer. “But you don’t have to die. It’s your choice. You can be mine for as long as you live, kept here with me under the Bolton’s rule, alone and hidden until it's time to hunt. There will be many more nights like this, Alys, but you don’t have to be the victim. You can remain a quiet, sweet little mouse for me, always.”

Alys closed her eyes and then did the most amazing thing. She breathed deeply and found herself smiling a bit.

“Can I be a werewolf? Like you, like them? I...I want to live...want to be strong and savage like you are. If...I stayed your...sweet, quiet mouse, you can change me...teach me? I...I wouldn’t be able to leave you or them...but you wouldn’t leave me either? Right?” Her fears returned, always in fear, always alone and afraid and so sick of it. She started to cry even while that stupid tiny sad smile stayed. 

“Very good. You’re a quick little girl.” Skinner ran his tongue across his sharp teeth. “You made the right choice. I’ll take care of you.” Skinner bit his lip and spoke in a soft rumble. “I’m going to get something for you. It may look scary, but it’s for your own good. I need you to trust me and stay right there until I come back. I’ll be quick. Will you be good for me, little Mouse?”

Wearily, Alys nodded. “But if you leave...what if one of the others come? They will eat me. Don’t leave me!” She hated feeling such panic, hated that old tired feeling of wanting to belong, to have someone not just take what they want and leave.

Skinner approached and caressed her pale head. It was so hard not to lose control in this form. “Once you’re like me I won’t hurt you like a fucking idiot because the bloodlust makes me lash out before I know what I’m doing. I know that’s not an excuse- I just want you to understand. You’ll be stronger - I won’t break you so easily. I’m sorry I have to leave you but I promise you; I will only be a minute. I won’t let anyone hurt you. If anyone does come, just be your sweet self to keep their blood cool and tell them YOU’RE MINE.” He bent to kiss her but his lips curled up around his fangs so he jerked himself away. “Soon- stay!” Skinner tore around the cabin, launching into the black night.

Alys curled into a tiny ball on the splintered porch and pulled what remnants of her costume remained close around her. She felt freezing, weak, sick and couldn’t stop the shivering or her teeth from chattering. There were howls, screams and more from all around but she saw nothing, only the porch, no longer even daring to peek up. Best to shut her eyes and wait for Skinner to return.  
  


 

Alyn was stomping around bored and frustrated when he FINALLY heard a light, rapid heartbeat. He followed the beat to the cabin porch and snarled seeing wounded prey.  _ “Food,” _ he growled.

Alys heard growling and she knew, just KNEW it wasn’t Skinner. Curling into a smaller ball she inched towards the most shadowed part of the porch, maybe she could hide? Stupid, they can SMELL her, can’t they? Didn’t Skinner mention that he felt her heart beat or something? Maybe this wolf will pass her by? I mean she is a small snack but already wounded, no fun chase or challenge to it. Surely, this new wolf will keep going…

Alyn marched up to the porch.  _ “Hello? _ Aren’t you going to fucking run?”

Alys remembered what Skinner said. “No. Not running, not trying to fight or escape. I..want to be one of you. Skinner...he said I am his...he will make me his...mate? Mouse? I don’t know but I accepted it. I’m waiting for him.”

She tried to keep her voice soft but calm, tried to calm her heart and hoped her blood wasn’t pumping faster, leaking too much out of her. Daring to peer up at the werewolf, she shut her eyes tightly, it was too scary, he was too scary. If she looked at him, she would cry, scream or something and he will eat her.

“Aw, shit!  Are you fucking kidding me?! How do I know you’re lying so I won’t eat you?”

“ALYN!” Skinner flew at his friend and knocked him off the porch. “NO! You KNOW that she’s MINE!”

Alyn sat up in the dewy lawn and wiped the dirt off the side of his face. “YOUR NAME ISN’T ON HER!”

“Ramsay says she’s mine. You have a fucking problem with that? Go tell him.”

Alyn shot up and dusted his fur, shaking with rage. “Asshole!”

“Get out of here, Alyn. You know what I’m going to do and if you’re around one of us may kill the other.”

“Gods damn it!” Alyn stomped away cursing Skinner, this stupid ass party and his gods damned luck.

Skinner tried to put on a reassuring smile. “I know none of this is how you thought tonight would go… or any night and it’s about to get a little weirder.”

Alys finally opened her eyes again, to look up at Skinner. “I did what you said. I am being a good mouse.” What if he changed his mind? What if Alyn made it sound better to eat her after all? She started to cry unable to help it.   

“Yes.” Skinner grinned. “Yes, you are a very good little mouse for me.”

Theon closed his eyes then sprinted back through the woods, without knowing where he could hope to run to. 


	9. Those Bloody Gamers

Damon stalked through the woods following the drum of Kyra’s footsteps and rasping breath. He saw a giant bat swooping at her and galloped to block the way.

Kyra shrieked and fell, crawling away deeper into the dark bushes, letting thorns tear bloody teardrops on her skin. Trying to get far from the monsters but everywhere has them now. She lifted her head to try and decide which direction to go. Glad that the beast saved her from the vampire, Kyra didn’t exactly think it would be a good idea to see the beast as any hero. Far from it, he was probably just upset that he was losing his snack to another.

 

Ramsay and Roose moved so fast through the woods it seemed as if they were born to it. He let out another howl, signaling the chase to all. Let Euron know that they are after him, he will mess up cause he’ll rush.

Also, Ramsay was sure that Theon would never want to join his uncle in being the undead. At least Ramsay is still alive and wishes to keep his Puppy alive. But Theon might not sense that since it wasn’t a conversation that came up.

A sharp whiff and Roose turned sharply and headed towards the smell of Theon’s fear. Ramsay burst on more speed. “Theon? I know you are close. Listen to me. Come here, just come to me. I won’t kill you, won’t even turn you, I swear it on my dearest father’s life. I won’t be mad at you or anything. But your creepy uncle is a vampire and he truly is coming to turn you into one of the dead. I won’t do that, I’ll protect you from bad men like your uncle, Puppy.”

Theon sank to his knees. He watched the shining black beast of a wolf move through the trees with amazing ease. It still had Ramsay’s brilliant grey eyes and, somehow, his sharp smile. “You… you won’t kill me?” he pled in a near whisper.

Now that Ramsay could see Theon, could see he was safe, no longer running and on his knees, pleading so sweetly, he calmed down. He stalked around Theon, circling him to let others know he was only for Ramsay. This was HIS puppy. Ramsay hunched down in front of the kneeling boy, really. No more than a baby Kraken, a small lost puppy or a disenchanted youth.

Theon inched backward until his back hit a tree trunk. He held onto the cold earth with trembling hands and kept his head low.

Ramsay tried not to drool, he wouldn’t lose control no matter what. He wanted to play with this one...he always wanted to keep one of his prey as a pet...he won’t mess it up like with….others. Theon isn’t Jeyne who just cried and kept trying to kill herself or Heke, who kept trying to run away. This little puppy would STAY a good puppy.

“Shhh….don’t panic, Puppy. I won’t kill you, I won’t bite to turn you. I want you just the way you are, sweetie. I’ve watched you for so long. The only reason I turned Violet was to reach you, I’ve wanted to be with you...I want to take care of you, you’ll love me, I’ll make you so safe and happy, you’ll HAVE to love me…” As he spoke, it was hard to sound soothing out of a snarling snout but Ramsay was trying and he moved, crawled very slowly, not to startle Theon into running.

 

Skinner lugged a heavy chain from the lawn, up to the cabin porch, step by arduous step, explaining between grunts. “Roose is the most powerful. He’s the Alpha; he owns all of us. He turned me and Damon for Ramsay, so we’re more powerful than you will be, or Myranda or Alyn are. Ramsay is his son, so he’s more powerful than Damon or I.” Skinner stopped and huffed on the top porch step. “We all obey Roose first, Ramsay second, and you obey me before the rest of the pack.”

“Now, uh,” Skinner dropped a thick steel cuff next to Alys’s ankle. It hit the porch with a thunderous crash, the chain shaking loudly from the reverberations. “... you might be wondering why I’m about to chain you with this enormous thing. Well, sweetie, our sense of smell is always heightened and always attuned to blood.” Skinner shrugged his shoulders and grinned. “What I mean is, I notice you’re not on your period and if I smell your pheromones correctly, when you turn you’ll be receptive to mating. The chain is to make _certain_ **I’m** the one who mates with you.”

He knelt beside her and put the oversized cuff on her ankle. “Roose can have multiple partners, as an Alpha. I think Ramsay can, or will be able to when Roose dies… I’m not sure that works. It’s not like you can take classes on this kind of thing. Most of us, though, form strong, permanent bonds. It’s…” he grinned, “it’s hard to describe. When you turn, you’ll probably go a little wild and I need to make sure you don’t get away from me and … _bond_ with someone else when and ASSHOLE LIKE ALYN,” he shouted at the treeline, “wanders along to come to take what’s mine. So also, I apologize for the lack of foreplay and springing sex on you like this. IT WILL ALL BE WORTH IT! How are you doing?” He locked the cuff on her ankle and put took the key. “Doing ok?” 

“You are chaining me...for sex? I don’t….I haven’t...I’ve never...multiple partners?” Her head was spinning and the information wasn’t reassuring her. Alys started to hyperventilate a bit as the cold heavy chain locked on her ankle.

“You said you won’t leave me. Don’t...don’t let them touch me, please? I don’t...I can’t...uh…” The world spun off its axis and Alys grabbed the wood as if to dig into it with her nails, trying to breathe, to not faint.

“Shhh,” Skinner cooed. He pet her head, beaming. “You are so perfect. You have no idea, sweetheart. Don’t worry, little mouse. I didn’t explain things well, and you’re going through so much, poor fragile thing. I’m not an Alpha, so you’ll bond with me. ONLY me. And I’ll only bond with you. That’s why I have to be sure you stay here, under my protection. I can’t have you bonding with some asshole like Damon, right? It has to be me. Once you change and we, uh, mate- we’ll be bonded together until one of us dies. You won’t have to worry about anyone else ever again.”

Alys found herself leaning into his hot fur, even the claws carefully combing through her sweaty tangled hair felt good, felt safer than anything else here. “I’m not...I’ve never had...oh, I will suck at...uh...I’m still a virgin. Oh gods, I am telling a werewolf that I’m a virgin…” 

The world has gone mad or at least hers has. But for the first time, someone wants her, likes her, thinks she is worth something. And she secretly always had a crush on Skinner, even in school. She never was in his classes but she always watched him out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t make friends, I am not a fun person, or a good or brave or useful one and I’ll be bad at sex...but...thank you. For letting me…be something. With you.”

Skinner giggled like a fucking child. She made him feel so soft inside, so stupid and happy. “You think you’ll ‘be bad’ at sex? That’s adorable. You’re such a cute, helpless, sweet thing. You make me weak, you know that? You don’t have to understand right now, it’s alright, but you’ll see; you’re what I need. I’ve needed you for many cold and angry years but we were both alone. This part is going to hurt, turning is scaring and exhilarating, and then the pain will be over. And the sex will be amazing. Close your eyes.”

Alys whimpered but nodded. “I’ll trust you. I don’t want to be alone anymore either.” Taking a big breath, she shut her eyes but grabbed onto his fur as if to steady herself even though she was still laying down.

Skinner bit into her shoulder and couldn’t stop himself from lapping up her hot blood, slowly, gently, as if apologizing. Now they had to wait. Alys cried out at the pain then calmed herself, pushing herself into the furry strange beast that she herself will become.

 

Alyn kicked every pinecone, fallen branch, and rock in his path. “Stupid fucking worthless boring party. I can’t believe I dressed up in a stupid costume and I didn’t even get to EAT anyone!”

Ygritte grinned from the tree and aimed the silver-tipped arrow carefully before hollering. “You are a lousy fucking date, asshole. Already trying to mooch on another person’s date.”

Alyn shot a glare up into the trees and saw the redhead he’d forgotten. “Ah! Feisty cunt, huh? Good!” Alyn ran toward the tree and slammed into its trunk uprooting it on one side.

Ygritte loosed the arrow just as he grabbed the tree. She heard him grunt and knew she hit him but couldn’t tell where because the asshole just threw the damned tree sideways. Leaping, she hit hard on the ground and rolled. 

Yanking out her silver dagger, Ygritte jumped up and tried to find a place to hide and attack from. “Where did I get you, Fido? I know I got you….” 

Alyn’s splayed paw came swiping, claws out, and sent Ygritte rolling and bleeding into the trunk of a towering pine tree. “Bitch!” He held his wounded shoulder but grinned, his eyes dancing. 

“Ooff. Damn. Listen, I wanted to be your date tonight. Know why? My family has hunted your kind and that douchebag for centuries. I am finally deemed ready to get my own wolf head for the lodge wall. And, Spot, I chose you. So let’s have that epic game of tag that shithead called for...you want supper and I want a nice trophy. So...tag, you’re it!” Ygritte was already tossing her first blade at him before she finished speaking.

Alyn ducked and laughed even as the blade sliced his ear. “Funny. I chose you because I wanted to break your ginger horse face. Guess we were meant to be, sweetie!” He launched for her and snapped, catching half of her left hand in his sharp jaw. 

Letting out a harsh shout of pain, Ygritte whipped up her other hand that contained pepper spray, it would only give her a few seconds but it was what she needed to get in a better position. Spraying the mist into his eyes, Ygritte pulled her mangled hand back and threw herself backward.

Hitting the soft damp leaves, she rolled, turned and plunged deeper into the forest. She tried to see how bad she was hurt as she ran. The fingers worked except for the pinkie since it seemed to be missing. Good thing it wasn’t her good hand. “Don’t give up now, Doggie! I have treats for you...come on. Chase me, Rover!” 

Alyn grinned and took off after her, happier than he had been in years.

 

Theon curled his arms behind him, grabbing the tree trunk as though it were a life raft in a stormy sea, trying not to piss himself. “You-you don’t want to bite me? What, uh, what d-do you want me to do?”

Ramsay gave as much of a smile as he could, licking his sharp canines. “I want you to be my puppy, my pet. I want you to fear me, obey, love me...nothing much more than that.” Let me do anything I want is what Ramsay kept himself from adding. “Right now, I want you to come back to the cabin with me. Just that much. Can you do that, Puppy? I want to get you as far from your uncle as I can. I can protect you better at the cabin.” Ramsay couldn’t totally contain himself, the prey..no, pet...he was so scared and desperate and...tasty...no, sexy. He had to get his Puppy where he can keep him safe until…

He reached a clawed furry hand out towards the scared boy.

Theon whined and pressed his trembling thighs together. He tried to take a deep breath, but could only pant as he forced himself onto his jelly legs. He slowly extended a shaking hand and closed his eyes tight when he touched the warm fur.


	10. Howling with Hunters

“Good Puppy, good boy.” Ramsay soothed as he snatched that thin hand and engulfed the thin shaking boy into his body hug before flinging him over his shoulder. “I’m going to run, you will not move. Got to get you further from your uncle.”

With a burst of unnatural speed, Ramsay flew, crashing through the trees, heading for the cabin, keeping a firm hold on the bony human bouncing on his shoulder. He went to all fours, well, threes, since he had to hold onto the pet. He went faster this way without being seen.

Theon kept his eyes screwed shut and used fistfuls of fur to hold tight to the monster shooting through the woods. His stomach was pummeled, continuously bouncing on Ramsay’s wide, muscular shoulder. At least he was being squeezed closed to the flesh, minimizing the impact of the furious pace on his soft belly.

Ramsay flew and he saw the other furry blur too late to stop. Myranda tried to get out of the way but ended up in a roll, tangled with her alpha and a tasty looking treat. They skidded and tumbled into a ravine. Myranda saw the sweet bit of meat fly off Ramsay’s shoulder into foliage. A burn suddenly went through her flank and she shrieked to see a silver arrow sticking out of her fur. “THE FUCK?”

She heard from a short distance. “Ah fuck! Well, your head would look good on the wall too...except gotta go...not ready to deal with dog skank and an alpha. Besides, I can’t ignore my date...he’s coming...yep. See ya, cunt!”

Myranda gave a holler of rage as Ramsay laughed at her then backhanded her for losing his puppy. “Bitch, help me find my pup. I want him UNHARMED and inside now!”

Theon sat up slowly rubbing his head. Ramsay’s voice was fuzzy in his ringing ears, but he got the feeling he was being called for. The world briefly went black and rocked when he tried to stand. 

He stumbled through the trees until Ramsay grabbed his arm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t move-” Theon swallowed his words and looked up. 

“Finally! I’m fucking starving! This redhead bitch has me running around all over the fucking place.” Alyn grinned and snapped at Theon who screamed and tore away at the last second. 

Theon scrambled back. “RAMSAY!”

“No! Shut up!” Alyn growled.

Ramsay had tossed Myranda away and snarled at her, “If my Puppy is hurt or killed, I’ll make you the example I was going to make out of Violet. Hear me, bitch? FIND HIM!”

Hearing his puppy scream did two things to Ramsay.

It made him feel warm and victorious that the pet was already wanting his protection. It also made him enraged and insane that SOMEONE WAS TOUCHING OR THREATENING WHAT WAS FUCKING HIS!

WIth a fearsome howl, he thundered in the direction of the cry and landed, paws digging hard into the earth, inches from Alyn. His voice was a roar.

“MINE, HE IS MINE, NOT FOR EATING!”

“Oh, COME ON!  _ Ramsay!  _ Why am I the only one not getting a treat when I’M the one fighting the Buffy the Werewolf Slayer?! Just give me his left leg. What’s he going to use it for? That you need from him?”

Ramsay growled then tilted his massive furry head. 

“Slayer? We have a fucking vampire and a slayer? Then why the FUCK are you wussing out chasing already broken prey? Go after the fucking vampire and slayer, would you? If Father finds out you, YOU, brought a werewolf hunter to the cabin and let her live, what do you think he’ll do to you? Want to be a pack example, you stupid fucking idiot? Go find her and kill her now!”

Alyn’s tail hid between his legs but he remained defiant. “I’M DOING IT ALREADY! I just wanted a snack, GODS!”

Ygritte laughed from everywhere, throwing her voice, a talent she uses only during hunting as a lovely taunt.

“Actually, Alyn already ate my pinkie so he’s had a snack. He’s just greedy and too lazy to get me. Don’t worry, I’m coming for all of you! But I was hoping my date would have more interest in me. Pity. Maybe he doesn’t like females?”

Ramsay glared at Alyn. “This is what you brought. Well? Do I have to do your work for you, buddy?” As he snarled his words, Ramsay moved to stand over his curled up timid pet.

“No!” Alyn yelled, whining, he pulled the fur on his head. “I’M DOING IT!” He tore off after Ygritte, chasing her scent. “COMING FOR YOU, BITCH!”

A laugh, mocking and low pitched from the crow above him and the rock next to him.

“Really? I doubt anyone comes for you. I’m sure I didn’t. When we fucked earlier, I had to fake it but don’t worry. I have a large dildo and I’m going to come tonight at home to the thought of your death, you flea-bitten tiny pecker mutt.”

Theon shuddered and hugged Ramsay’s leg when Alyn bellowed obscene threats with a deep voice that shook in his chest. He pressed his face to the black fur and blinked at the tears stinging his eyes, ready to go wherever it was Ramsay wanted to store him.

Ramsay felt a wave of both lust and pride in his puppy when the boy wrapped around his leg, shivering and those lovely tears. Theon was gorgeous when he was afraid. He wanted to play with his boy but knew he couldn’t yet. Not while they had both a werewolf hunter and a vampire on the premises. It wasn’t safe for his boy and it wasn’t safe for his pack. 

“Fuck...Myranda!” He bellowed and saw her form pouting a few feet away. “I want that slayer dead, I want the vampire turned to fucking dust. Get on it and I’ll be there as soon as I get my boy safe.”

Myranda saw the look in Ramsay’s eyes and dared no further sulking. Nodding, she flew after Alyn’s direction.

Ramsay picked up Theon, in his werewolf form, he could lift him easily and he fit like a young boy in his muscular furry arms. “Sorry, Puppy. The pack can get...frisky. Let’s get you safe. Then I’m going to kill your uncle and rip the head off that hunter.”

 

Skinner watched Alys change, stayed with her, talked her through it, and now it was almost complete.

Ramsay nearly ran into them, Theon still in his arms, carrying him as if he were a bride to be taken over the threshold. 

“How’s she doing, Skinner? Almost there? Good. Smart to add the chain so she won’t go anywhere. Great. But we have a bigger fucking issue. As soon as I get my pet safe, I have to go hunt. So that means, you do too. Have your fuck session after, huh? We have Euron fucking fangface Greyjoy and Alyn’s date is a slayer. I need them both dead.”

Ramsay didn’t wait for a response, just headed into the cabin with his prize.

“Shit!” Skinner watched the door slam then turned to Alys. “I’m sorry, honey, but I have to do this really fast!” Conveniently, Alys’s clothes had been torn off her by the change. He fell on her and plunged in then started pumping furiously, hoping to finish before Ramsay re-emerged. No one else was going to fuck her and steal her away from him. He’d make his apologies to her and take Ramsay’s abuse; it was worth it.

Alys screamed and swiped at him, the pain of the change had just started to fade and now this invasion was just overwhelming. The sudden wave of pain and fear switched fast, it switched to bloodlust, anger and Alys lunged up, snapping fearsome new teeth, trying to rip Skinner apart.

Skinner growled, pulled out and flipped her over. He slammed into her and bit down on the back of her neck to hold her in place. It only made the drive more intense. His thrusts sped out of his control until he finally came inside, and collapsed beside her.

Alys sobbed into the dirt, her new sharp fangs cutting into her own lip. The dirt smelled different, everything felt different and not only the sore wetness between her legs. She felt cheated, angry, scared and HUNGRY! 

Without any thought to it, Alys tried to lunge away, towards the woods. She could smell blood, flesh, food, on two legs, on four legs, even the small furry creatures burrowing into the soft earth, she can eat, kill, chase, rend!

A scream came out of her but it ended in a deafening high pitched howl as the chain stopped her. 

“Don’t run!” Skinner stood up and stretched, yawning. “Do you feel me?” He touched a hand to his chest. “I feel you. You’re confused and ravenous.” His eyes widened over a salivating smile. “Do you want to hunt with me?”

Alys nodded. “Please? Now?” She arched and then almost as if she couldn’t help it, which she really couldn't, she started to lunge and gnaw at Skinner. 

 

Roose yawned and watched for a moment as Damon and Euron fought. He observed that tiny girl run off. He debated on letting Damon get killed or at least a bit maimed as a lesson to them all but decided against it. 

Damon was very loyal and Ramsay’s best friend. He has kept Ramsay from his worst impulses for years. Clearing his throat as he stepped into view, Roose spoke in a soft voice.

“Excuse me? Damon, your tiny bit has run off and I am sure there are others who would find her simply...delicious. Euron, would you mind if we had a word?”   


“Run off?!” Damon climbed to his feet, gasping for air. “Fuck! KYRA!” He sniffed the air until he found her scent. “Come here!” He stalked through the forest, chasing her. 

“Hello, Roose. I did have a funny feeling I’d see you tonight.” Euron smirked and winked. “You look, ha, surprisingly sexy as a silver wolf. I’m surprised your fur line doesn’t recede the way your hairline has.”

Roose smirked and acknowledged the words with a tilt of his head. “And I am surprised that you lost both your eyepatch and your paunch once you went fanged. You know, as much as I wish to tear your head off, drink your blood and see if it enhances me any...we may have a bigger problem that prevents our fighting. Or at least delays it.”

“The growing sexual tension between us?” Euron guessed through a sharp smile.

Roose gave a rather mocking snarl of a smile. “Hardly. It looks like not only did my son invite the relative of a vampire, but one of our pack made the dreadful and distasteful mistake of bringing a slayer for his date. I know this because I passed two slayers that are waiting for her to finish her initiation into their guild. The girl is young and new, she will fall to the pack. But I believe you have tangled with Tormund and Rattleshirt yourself, I believe? Yes, didn’t Rattleshirt kill your other turned nephews?”

“Yes. I haven’t forgotten that. I’ll help you fight them, out of spite and the hope that I get a chance at your pasty wounded ass if things don’t go well.”

Roose let out what might have been a dignified laugh except as a werewolf it came out as a mild howling snarl. “Very well. Let us go hunt together. And if one of us should fall...then to the winner goes the sweets.”


	11. Party Flavors

Kyra kept running, she ran faster when she heard the beast roar her name. What was his name? Did she even have a name yet for the large blonde wolfman? Not that it mattered, he would eat her or the vampire will suck her dry, both options aren’t good. She was getting so tired and her lungs burned. 

Finding an old foxhole, she dove in. One of the few benefits of being very short and slight was that she could fit into things others couldn’t. It hurt like hell to squish her breasts to squeeze into the tight space. Holding her breath, Kyra was nearly in a ball trying to stay unseen, unfelt and unheard.

A woman came by, she knew because the taunting voice and rushing footsteps were just above her. Then a fearsome roaring, growling voice of a very angry werewolf. It didn’t sound like Kyra’s beast, it was one of the other ones. Great. Kyra prayed that her heartbeat and breathing wouldn’t give her away. But even if it did, the hole was far too small for a werewolf to get in and reach her. She hoped.

 

Alyn lunged at Ygritte and won himself part of her thigh. At last! A treat to snack on. “Mmm. You’re not too sweet or gingery. What made you so sour? Does life piss in your cheerios every morning?”

Ygritte cursed in pain and irritation. Her leg bled freely and as the wolf taunted her, eating the flesh he stole, she took another blade to thrust into his groin hard as she dove low, under his legs and ran the other way, limping but knowing she’s slowed him down too.

Alyn flung his head to the sky and howled in pain. He gritted his sharp teeth and scanned the dark woods then ripped the dagger out of his groin. It burned his hand until he flung it away. He sniffed, distracted by the mouthwatering scent of fear.  _ Snack time.  _ “Come out here, human. Let me take you home.”

Ah, shit. Kyra knew he was talking to her, whomever the wolf was that the other human girl got the better of. She met her earlier, named Ygritte and too bad that Kyra wasn’t as brave or had weapons to fight like she could. Trying to burrow as deep as she could, Kyra tried to keep silent, maybe he will leave? 

“Don’t be afraid. I’m here to FUCKING HELP! Come out! NOW!”

Kyra couldn’t help herself. “Fucking liar.”  

“HA!” Alyn pounced on a hole in the ground and peered through twisting roots. “There you are. Who do you belong to?”

Kyra stared up and yelled, “I belong to ME! Go away!”

“Awesome! FINALLY!” He didn’t want someone else to come ruin his snack. Alyn tore through the roots and grabbed her by her torn badger costume. “I’ll give you a good home. It will be quick.” 

Kyra screamed, horrified that she was so wrong about hiding here. She shut her eyes and did her damndest to fight, kicking, punching and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ygritte grinned and crept closer, aiming carefully. She whistled and let her slingshot twang, the silver pellet aiming for Alyn’s head.

“Cheating on me again, asshole!”

“Ow! Yeah, your meat is too dry and tough. Too loose in some places.” Alyn pulled a branch down, snapping it, and hurled it at Ygritte, knocking her out of her tree. 

“ALYN!”

“WHAT?!” He snapped and found Damon having a heart attack.

“That. One. Is. Mine.” Damon huffed. 

Kyra hollered, “I AM NOT! I AM MINE!” She kicked Alyn when he dropped her and started to run the direction Ygritte took.

“Does ANYONE care that someone’s trying to kill me?” Alyn cried, throwing his hands up. He ran after Ygritte, determined to get rid of her with NO more distractions.

Kyra saw Ygritte ahead but heard Alyn coming and screamed then started to climb up a tree with minimal success. Having always been a city girl, climbing trees wasn’t anything she was very used to. 

“Fuck, if Theon survives, if I survive, I am NEVER hanging or dating him ever again!” She muttered to herself, trying to reach a branch. Too small to reach up to the next branch, Kyra found herself just stuck hanging over a branch, ass end up. “Oh perfect. Yup. Great.”

“Kyra?” Damon wandered closer but had a hard time tracking her scent. Too many new scents were filling the air, making the situation all the direr. “It’s not safe out here! Come to me!”

Snorting, Kyra muttered to herself, “No shit. That last jerk said he’d help me and it wasn’t any help at all. Now I am stuck ass up and tits down in a tree until they all leave or I fall. Not going to be dinner for any of you assholes.” She tried to move and found herself sliding, lurching to wrap her legs around the branch. Now she was upside down. Well, fuck.

 

Theon ran to the window. “Did you hear that?! Damon is calling for Kyra! She’s in danger! We have to help her!”

Ramsay held the chain and collar behind his back, not wanting to startle Theon. 

“Don’t worry. I gave Damon permission days ago to keep her. He won’t kill her, he wants to keep her, just like I’m keeping you. Look, even that mouse is alive, Skinner only turned her. No one will eat Kyra. She just has to surrender like you and Alys did. She’s submissive and timid like you guys, right?”

Theon was so busy trying not to laugh he forgot to be offended. “She’s, well… no. I wouldn’t say she’s like Alys. At all. More like that redhead chasing Alyn, actually. I think I can talk to her though. I can help. I know how to convince her.”

Ramsay gave a patronizing smile. “That’s such a helpful friend. But no, we can let Damon figure it out. He’ll tame her or she’ll be eaten. Or your uncle will kill her. Not my problem or yours anymore, sweetheart.” 

He lunged to wrap the collar around the thin throat that was already attached to the heavy chain. It was harder to do than he thought without human hands. Fur and claws slipped along the surface of the collar. “Dammit. Easier when I’m not in this form.” Ramsay muttered.

“No! No! Please!” Theon kicked out and thrashed. He slid away and ran for the stairwell. 

“Shit. Puppy? I’m sorry, shouldn’t have snuck up with the collar, should’ve told you. Come back, come on. Don’t make me chase you, running from predators is dangerous!” Ramsay took off after Theon. “I won’t be angry if you come here right now. Where are you going to go? To the woods? To your uncle? To my friends who all will be happy to eat you?”

Ramsay’s words stabbed Theon in the back. He was right and a big part of Theon wanted to crawl back to him. He hid under the porch to buy himself time to think, curling up against the brick foundation and peering through the crisscrossing planks of wood. How the hell was he going to help Kyra even if he didn’t get himself killed?

Sighing, Ramsay headed outside then tried hard not to laugh. “Puppy, do you know I can smell you? I can smell your fear, hear your heartbeat? You do understand I am a werewolf, right?” He laid down on the wood and put his head just above the wooden latticework where his timid pup was hiding.

“It’s not safe out here for you. I was putting a chain on you so you wouldn’t do something stupid like exactly this. I’m not tying you for torture or to kill, but to keep you safe inside. I tell you what. Let’s make a deal. If you come here like a good boy, say you are sorry for running, let me put your chain on, I will go and find your little friend. Make sure she is given to Damon all safe and sound. What do you say? I will even bring her to you first, so you can see she is safe.”   


Theon whimpered in spite of himself and slowly crawled out. He peered up, afraid to move, pleading silently. 

Ramsay was a bit angry but those eyes just did him in. Damn it. “Good boy. I won’t hurt or punish you. This. One. Time. It’s your only freebie. But you aren’t trained yet and are a skittish thing. Well? Come on, come here, back inside where it’s safe for you. The quicker you let me put your collar on, the quicker I can go save your friend.”

Theon dropped his head and stood up. “I’m sorry I ran.” He walked back to Ramsay and hid his face in Ramsay’s chest. “Please, help my friend. I’ll be good.”

Breath caught in his throat, Ramsay wanted to just throw this sad lovely pet down and fuck it while watching those big pleading eyes fill with tears. Instead, he ran one massive clawed hand through the tousled curls while pulling him close. “Apology accepted. Are you going to let me put on the collar? It won’t hurt, just be a bit heavy.”

Ramsay carefully put the collar around the skinny neck, this time keeping Theon pinned between himself and a wall, just in case. He latched the collar and felt with a claw to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“There, not so rough, huh? Now you wait here. No screaming for help, no trying to crash out windows or hollering out the door, hear me? Behave. You had one freebie. No more escapes. No trying to fight either. Or you’ll regret it.”

Theon caught sight of the huge piece of flesh between Ramsay’s legs and realized something he’d been too stupid and panicked to notice.  _ Oh, fucking shit.  _ “NO!” he squeaked. “No, I’ll be good. I’ll sit down- stay sitting down here- on the floor, sitting,” he stammered looking everywhere else.  _ WOW. WHAT A FASCINATING PAINTING,  _ he thought frantically. 

Ramsay caught where Theon’s mind and eyes went but said nothing. He knew if he got distracted, he’d never keep his word. Kyra would be killed or kept while Ramsay was busy screwing his terrified pup’s brains out. Oh what he plans to do later...

“Good boy. Get your rest while you can, honey. I will be back soon.” 

Ramsay pointedly shut the curtain and the windows then shut the door behind him. He didn’t lock it as the other wolves might need to get in for sanctuary and they all knew now that Theon was his. It was really only Euron that needed to not know Theon was in there. 

  
As soon as Theon heard the front door slam, he began hyperventilating. He hadn’t considered  _ that  _ part of Ramsay; he’d been focused on the mouth. He was safe in here from Euron, if it was true that vampires have to be invited in but Euron’s dick was only human-sized. Theon didn’t have much time to weigh his options. He needed to find something sharp to saw the collar off with. He looked at the lovely painting again. Maybe something like thick shards of glass?


	12. Tricks & Treats

“Kyra, every minute you make me wait is one more horrible thing I will do to you!” Damon bellowed. “And who the hell is running through the woods?!” 

Kyra tried not to cry, not to breathe, as she slipped further, cutting her hands horribly on the bark. Maybe she could fall on his stupid head and kill them both in one swoop? She was halfway between laughter and tears as she heard yet another wolf coming. I’m dead and just hanging here for it. Should have taken my chances with Euron, at least she knew him. 

She didn’t even know the beast’s name and he was going to figure out she was right above him, helpless, like a damned kite caught in a tree, then he will eat her. Kyra hoped, prayed that Theon would at least survive tonight. Or that Ygritte kills them all before she and Theon are eaten or turned into the undead or sucked dry like husks. 

So many possibilities and all are bad.

Ramsay laughed mockingly, peering up at Kyra over Damon’s head. He watched as the girl caught his eye, snarled soundlessly and gave him an upside down middle finger. Ramsay thought it might be better that Damon has the less submissive pet. The girl was too tiny to do any real damage and Damon needed the challenge. 

“Hey, Damie, just me. Uh, so I have some bad news about your Little.”

He watched with amusement how the girl just shook her fists at him with an adorable angry look as she tried to find better purchase and instead got herself stuck worse. Now she was swinging by her legs only, the rest of her dangling like ripe fruit. 

Her badger suit was in tatters, bloody scratches everywhere from the tree bark, long yellow hair like streamers. And the best part was the hair was just a few inches above Damon’s dumb snarling wolf head.

“Bad news? What?!”

Ramsay tried hard to look serious. “I spoke with my submissive sweet puppy, as he came to me, begging to be forgiven, to be not hurt and cared for. He told me a secret about Kyra that you should know…”

“WHAT?!”

“Turns out that Kyra isn’t very much like Theon at all. She is more like Ygritte. She’s a fighter and doesn’t get submissive. You sure you want a pet that bites the hand that feeds it?”

Kyra glared at Ramsay and thought, at least I have a name for the beast. He wants a pet, not a supper? She doubted it, figured it was a trick and said nothing, just tried not to release her knees and fall.

“I don’t know about that. I think she really likes me. She said I was hot. I think your bitch just has a thing for her. Anyone has more personality than him, that doesn’t mean she’s a maniac,” Damon said, putting his hands on his hips. 

Ramsay shrugged. “I think my boy knows more about Kyra than you do. But whatever. You are clearly clever about hunting and catching her. SO...where is she? Do you know? Maybe you should look up, you fucking moron. I am going to make sure that slayer and the bloodsucker are dead. After you deal with your Little, one way or another, come help. Again, stupid. LOOK. THE. FUCK. UP.”

Damon looked up. “DAMN IT! Seriously?” He plucked Kyra from the tree like a fresh apple. Holding her upside down by her hips, he lifted the girl and looked her in the eyes with a raised eyebrow. “Did you have to make me look like an idiot in front of Ramsay? You know your head is really red right now?”

Kyra responded by thrusting her fist into his snout then promptly vomiting all over him. Vomit burned in her nostrils and it was a whole new level of misery. 

“TURN ME UPRIGHT! LET ME GO! I WILL FUCK YOU UP! I WON’T LET YOU EAT ME! I WON’T DIE WITHOUT A FIGHT!” She kept trying to swing wildly at him, but just had no energy left and was so sick and dizzy.

“Ha ha, ew.” Damon flipped her right side up and cradled her like a doll. “I’m not going to eat you, my dear! Are you ticklish?”

Kyra wanted desperately to fight him, to run but she was sick, sore and too angry, so angry that she started to cry while beating at his chest with fists that were too weak to do any good.

“Don’t you dare tickle me! I...uh...when I feel better, I’ll make you sorry for messing with me! I..I...I WILL EAT YOU INSTEAD!” 

She tried to look as menacing as possible even as she wiped tears and vomit off her face with a scratched up arm. “I mean it!”

“You’re going to eat me?!” Damon laughed so hard he fell over, hugging her to his chest like a teddy bear. “Oh no!” 

“Now we are both covered in my puke! Ugh! If I stop trying to hit or run, will you stop crushing me into your fur and my throw up?” Even as she offered, Kyra squirmed to be released. 

“Ramon! Let me go!” She thought that might be what she heard Ramsay call him, she couldn’t remember. “Beast! Let me out of your damned killer arms!”

“What the hell am I going to do with you? Listen, I don’t want to kill you or transform you. Other people out here do so, at least until daylight, will you stay with me?”

Kyra raged hard against him for another moment then slumped, feeling bitter defeat. Common sense told her that she really had no other choice. “Swear you won’t kill or turn me! Swear it, Clayton!” Maybe that was the name she heard.

“Damie. Yeah, totally. I’m not going to kill you, swear to Roose. Uh, that may not mean a lot to you but it will. It’s a big deal. So we’re cool for now? Vomit isn’t bad, really. It's nothing like being covered in entrails. So cheer up, buttercup!”

Kyra shuddered. “No entrails, leave my insides where they are! Okay, I will stay with you until daylight. But if you try anything I don’t like, I WILL try my damnedest to kill you or get away! Oh, no….oh god! THEON! Can we go find him, please? Will you help me save him, just until daylight? Please?”

“Oh, 'please' is nice! I like it! When you say don’t try ‘anything’ does that mean don’t squeeze your tits?”

And just like that, Kyra was back to anger, no it was worse. As a feminist, this surrender was already killing her and now...nope, no sireee. Kyra went nuclear. Her arms had been released from the confines of his arms when she had initially relaxed and started to negotiate.

One fist went straight for his right eye while her knee hit into his stomach since she couldn’t reach his groin.

“Fucking raging douche nugget battle chode! FUCK YOU! YOU FLYING BAG OF DICK TIPS! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ANY PART OF ME, TOUCH MY TITS AND I WILL RIP YOUR TESTICLES OFF AND MAKE EARRINGS OUT OF THEM!”

So enraged, Kyra didn’t hear Ramsay’s mocking laughter from a distance. Or Ygritte holler from somewhere, “YOU GO, GIRL! RIP HIS COCK OFF AND I WILL COME BACK FOR HIS HEAD!” 

“Wow! You’re like a windup toy! Or a firecracker! So I will not honk your hooters. Ok?” Damon grinned, proud of himself for listening. “Ramsay has Theon locked in a tower or some shit. I have to help Ramsay with that lady who wants my head. Maybe I should just throw you in with Theon…”

Kyra slumped and lamented out loud, “You are too fucking stupid to take offense and too big for me to deliver a good beatdown. Fine, bring me to Theon so that nice lady can take your head.” 

Damon sat up and studied Kyra a moment. “I’m not stupid. Ramsay doesn’t make stupid friends.” He stood and picked her up like a doll again. “Hold on, this will be fast.”

 

After flying through the woods and into the cabin, Damon opened the door and dropped Kyra on the couch next to Theon. “Stay here. It’s safe here.” Kyra was stunned for a second then grabbed her friend in a hug. “Are you okay?” Then unable to help herself she snarled up at Damon. “Go help your friends! My friend needs me! Shoo, Beast!”

Damon hung in the doorway with a creeping smirk. “Yeah. Help your friend. He’s going to need it and I’m starting to think I’ll enjoy making you watch what’s going to happen to him.” Damon winked and took off to help Ramsay and Alyn. 

Theon sighed and pulled the shattered frame from under the couch. “So, this is all I have so far for a plan. Shards of glass. I’ve been trying to get this collar off.”

Kyra didn’t feel any promises made to werewolves counted. She ran around the room until she found a pin from the Halloween hanging decorations. “AH HA! See, you always said I would end up in a bad way with carjacking and sneaking into homes to steal things. Aren’t you glad now that I learned shit?”

It took only moments for her to pick the small lock on the back of his neck. “There. Freedom from the chain...but we still only have shards of glass, a pin or two and...NOT EVEN A PHONE LEFT BEHIND!” 

“Mine’s in my car. However far down the road that is. I don’t think there’s a safer place to be until daylight. Do you think we’d have a chance to get away? Or,” Theon clutched a shard in his fist, “would you be better off on your own? I don’t think Damon is as  _ persistent _ as Ramsay. Maybe you’d have a better shot at getting help?”

“I already took off the collar, how do you think Ramsay will thank you for it? You saw Damon’s look and what he said! Ramsay is going to do bad things to you, maybe really, really bad. And not persistent? That fucking CAVEMAN chased me all over the damned woods and is about as rapey looking as someone can get! We have to escape or fight. We can’t hope that the vampire or the slayer will take them ALL down! Maybe...what if we found a way to keep them from getting inside until morning? At least in human form, they won’t be as powerful or deadly.”

“Right. Barricading ourselves somewhere sounds good to me! Let’s pick a good room and some shit to keep werewolves out for as long as possible.”

Kyra ran into the small kitchen galley area and filled every pot and pan with water then started the stovetop burners.

“Just in case they get back before we can find a good space to hide, we can at least try and boil them? Oh, werewolves...SILVER! We need silver things, we also need sharp things...I will run upstairs and see what’s there. Lock that door and push as much furniture in front of it as you can. We need to try and barricade all doors and windows!”

“I don’t know if werewolves will have silver anything in their cabin. Unless they don’t know about it…” Theon pushed the couch to block the front door and tried to think.

Kyra ran up the tiny staircase, only two rooms were up there. Both bedrooms with a bathroom between them. Each bedroom was clearly only meant for small vacations nothing of personal value was in either room. Ripping through dressers, she found belts, a few minor weapons but that was all. No, she also found condoms, BDSM gear, lube and then her heart pounded as she opened the one closet. It was full of torture items. FULL.

“Kyra! I broke the wrong glass!” Theon came upstairs triumphantly holding another shard high in the air. “The mirror! It’s coated with silver!” He grinned and made a stabbing motion with the shard, but his grin didn’t last. “What… what’s wrong?”

“We need to get the FUCK OUT OF HERE! Look! Look at all this shit! This is what our fate is if we stay and trust them! Yeah, they aren’t going to kill or eat us or make us wolves, no, they just want to rape and torture us until we die! LOOK AT ALL OF THIS! Blades for flaying, whips, all fucking kinds of blades, more whips, a branding iron! OH, here’s something fun and cuddly...tasers.”

Theon stared, jaw hanging open. “Oh… oh, no.” As terrible as the knives and whips were, the restraints and tub of lube scared him the most. “Oh, ok. Ok. Yeah, we’ll take the shards of mirror and run. That’s what we’ll do. And if they catch us... No. No, no, no.” Theon backed out of the room and looked, wide-eyed at his friend. “Run. We have to split up. Then maybe one of us will make it.” He turned and fled over the couch he’d been moving and out the cabin door into the night. 

“No, wait! Theon! SHIT! I don’t have time for your panic attacks!” Kyra didn’t know whether to chase after him or-well, fuck it. She ran out the door after her panicked friend. Theon has blind panic attacks that send him into friggin traffic. It was how he got a broken hip three years ago when his father chased after him in a drunken rage. Theon ran from the house and right into oncoming traffic. 

Kyra ran back out into the night woods, hoping to find him.

  
  


Euron caught a flash of red hair and swooped to knock her off the branch she was climbing. He laughed as she fell and circled back to perch on Roose’s shoulder. “Our hunter is up ahead. She just hit the ground.”

Ygritte hit the ground and couldn’t figure out what hit her. She scrambled to her feet and ran, limping, fuck, her right knee was swelling and left shoulder was dislocated. It took her a second to hear mocking laughter and understand. Rage filled her and she couldn’t help but holler, not caring in the moment if others close by heard her. “Oh, you fucking cheating vampire piece of shit! What a fucking cheater you are! I wasn’t even hunting vampires tonight, just weres!”   

 

Alyn hobbled up ahead of them. At last, Alyn had Ygritte in his grasp, wounded, exhausted, and out of those awful fucking knives. “I have to admit, I had a lot of fun tonight. But this will be even better!”

“Fido, you are the worst fucking date in the world, you need to know that.” Ygritte might be going down, but she would be damned if she went without making Alyn miserable first. No tears, no pleading or drama, Ygritte would piss him off until he reached and murdered her. And she was going to enjoy it. There was also a small hope in her head that if she made him angry enough to lose control, Alyn will kill her fast.  “I mean, I never fucked anyone so...small? Boring? And..you do know that that lumpy left testicle should be seen by a doctor? Or a museum curator? Freakshow? For a fucking WERE, I would expect more than a guy that sort of just...sticks his cock in and then sort of wiggle around for what, three or four seconds and that’s that. And I have fucked and killed three weres and wow, they were so good, I wanted to fuck them again before killing them!” As she lied, taunted, Ygritte tried to keep limping away, keep just ahead of Alyn. 

To her surprise...Alyn seemed to go slower, he wasn’t catching up after all, at least not yet. Not questioning it and refusing to look behind her to find out, Ygritte put on a burst of speed. She needed to try and find her back up. This was going to be a strike against her with the guild, but she needed help. Her wounds won’t allow her to hunt, only run.

 

Euron flitted away and transformed into himself again. “Yeah, where he’s going. There she is, yelling at him!” 

Roose gave a murderous glare at the vile thing that DARED to perch on his shoulder. “I. Hate. Him.” 

He stormed forward, deliberately slamming through Alyn, giving a mighty back kick at the sullen hunter.

“Out of the way. Clearly, you aren’t capable of taking down a slayer. Let your betters do it. And that includes Euron, even a VAMPIRE finds itself obligated to help hunt the SLAYERS that you allowed into our midst. As Ramsay allowed the vile VAMPIRE into our midst. I will be seeing BOTH of you later over it, I assure you.” 

 

With a fast gnash of teeth at Alyn, Roose galloped forth towards the prey.  

Alyn dove out of the way then sat up rubbing his head. “Oh, fuck.”

Damon came up behind him and offered a hand. “What’s up? Where’s the hunter?”

Alyn pointed up ahead. “Roose and Euron are going after her. I hope she wears him out because he seems really pissed off.”

Theon was sprinting through the woods when he saw Ygritte’s red hair through the trees. He ran to catch up to her. “Thank the Drowned God! Are you ok? Do you have silver bullets? Or holy water? I have to get out of here, ok? We have to get Kyra and get out of here!”

Ygritte grabbed the panicked kid and yelled in his face.

“Shut the fuck up! Calm it. Panic won’t save you. We can’t go grab anyone until I get my backup, ok? Come with me, we just need to get a little further south and my two hunter buddies are waiting for me! We’ll send them to get Kyra and hopefully any other survivors. I’m injured and out of weapons. I didn’t bring holy water because I didn’t know there would be fucking vampires until one knocked me out of a tree!”

Ygritte talked rapid fire as she herded Theon into the trees towards her contact point. “I have Alyn on my ass but he’s hurt too and started to fall behind. But he is coming and others will once they figure out what I am. So we have to get out of here now.”

“Ok.” Theon slipped an arm around her to help her hobble along faster. “I’ll take you to meet your hunter friends and then when you send in the cavalry. I’ll go back and find Kyra. How far is it?”

Ygritte thought there was no chance in hell that Rattleshirt and Tormund would allow Theon back into the fray. But she didn’t say that, just smirked as they limped as fast as they could go. “Not far at all. In fact, they should only be a few more feet ahead.”

A head landed in front of Ygritte and it took a moment, she had to really stare at it, paused time. Theon was probably saying something, she thinks he might be, but, its just...a human head. 

Tormund’s head. Ygritte stared. Just. Her. Mentor’s. Head. 

Ygritte didn’t need to see Rattleshirt’s head to know if he was dead, if Tormund was dead, so was anyone with him. 

And time began as she took a very deep breath, thinking in a rather calm way, I will never see Jon again. I have worn his wedding ring for less than a full month. I promised him that I would come home tonight. 

Roose stepped out of the shadows, red stained hands held out to her. “Excuse me, young lady, I was getting rid of a trespasser. I don’t like poachers on my land. But what I truly, truly despise...are hunters. Though, what I cannot abide even beyond that, what just sends me into a monsterous rage? ARE HUNTERS THAT DARE TO THINK THEY CAN KILL MY PACK!” His voice snarled, became scalding yet a roar that never truly became as loud as perceived.

Euron came up behind Roose with a smirk and rolled the other hunters head like a bowling to Ygritte’s feet. “No holy water? Good to know. Theon!”

Theon’s eyes shot wide open. The sight of a furious Roose Bolton was even worse than seeing his uncle. He took off crying in between panting, muttering inarticulately, smacking his shoulder against trees, unable to stop running as fast as his tired legs would let him. 

Euron followed, forgetting Roose and the redhead. “Don’t run!” he laughed.

Roose snarled and his eyes flickered between the running boy and the deadly but injured girl before him. There was nothing further she could do, one of the boys will clearly get her, or Myranda might enjoy the honor. 

But Roose knew his son well, he knew that whenever Ramsay gets an obsession with a new pet, it’s always best to let it run its course. If his son is denied this change with the boy, he’ll cause massive problems instead.

Without another word, Roose charged after Theon. 

Ygritte stared with her mouth wide open. Both of them chasing after the boy rather than kill her? What are the fucking odds of that? Well, the same odds that allowed them to murder Tormund and Rattleshirt, which meant she should really not press her luck.

Going uneasily but quickly past her mentor’s head, Ygritte scanned ahead. Sure enough, after a moment she found their bodies.  No time to stop and mourn them now, Ygritte had to just keep-Alys slammed into the redhead and oh, the warm, soft, hot, steaming, dripping, squirting, blood, oh the taste it was like candy, pulsing candy and it was so good and the prey, it squirmed, fought, but so weak and down they went and she rested on the soft, warm so good and copper and THICK and hot-in that moment, Alys had her first orgasm as she had her first kill.

 

Skinner skidded to a stop and watched Alys feast. At first, he was overwhelmed by pride in and happiness for her. He didn’t consider himself ‘nice’ by any means, but he had been bothered by a gnawing feeling in his gut knowing he was going to make this sweet girl into a monster without her full knowing consent. He tried to give her a choice, but he knew it was hardly a choice at all. Seeing her so alive and fulfilled made him swell with joy. 

Then Skinner heard Alyn howling as though he’d just been neutered. “Noooooooo!”

_ Oh, right _ . Skinner remembered the rest of the pack.  _ Well, the hunter is dead. That’s good right? _

“GODS DAMN IT! I was SO CLOSE! I finally came up right behind her!” Alyn wailed. “I NEVER EVER GET TO KILL ANYONE!” He uprooted a young tree and threw it as far as he could. 

 

Theon saw a tree drop crashing a few yards away but it barely registered. He saw a road and couldn’t stop or think of anything but reaching it. Then he was swept off his feet and thrown through the air. 

“Theon. Naughty, naughty.” Euron cradled him, hiding behind a long-abandoned shed. “I didn’t spend years on you for a stupid mutt to steal you at the last second. And, honestly, come on. I’m far better looking.”

“You’re,” Theon choked, “you’re my  _ uncle _ .”

“Or father, maybe. We’ll do a DNA test for fun if that works in our unique state, after I get you in that state...”

 

Roose sped like a bullet out of the bushes, then skidded to a halt. He went low to the ground, caught the scent and silently shimmied, nearly sliding across the grass. Pressing slightly against the wooden shed, he moved slow, graceful almost sensually until he reached the corner.

A flash of teeth, eyes glowing, sinews and muscle seemed to roller coaster as he whipped around the corner to leap, crashing into Euron as he with one paw, swept Theon off into the bushes nearby. 

His teeth bit deep and hard into the pale long neck that had already been arching. Euron’s own damned mirth was finally the death of him as the long teeth severed the last of the thirsty blood starved arteries, veins, pale skin ripped away like old silk.

The pain barely registered before Euron’s light went out. He last thought was, “What a surprise.”


	13. Run Far, Run Fast

Kyra ran, she ran and her breathing was past labored, beyond endurance until she hit the parking lot. Bursting into a mix of sobs and giggles, coughing, hacking, unable to believe that she made it this far. She ran to each car and found one open. Kyra checked everywhere fast, once, twice, for a key but no luck.

No problem, no reason for panic, just hot wire the fucking thing. WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT EARLIER WITH THEON? She threw the thought away no time for it. It took three tries before her hands stopped shaking enough. When the engine roared to life, she shrieked in hysterical triumph. 

Oh god, how can I leave Theon here with this? How am I going to explain this to even get help? She began to pull out, trying to watch out for wolves and vampires but not really caring anymore. Faster, faster and there was the road, the beloved, sweet road back to reality and sanity and what the hell would she say? 

Kyra drove as fast as she dared, heading towards whatever she could find. Trying to come up with a tale, kidnapped, hurt torture, murder…

Didn’t matter. Just drive. Don’t think, just drive and stop crying.

 

Just drive and she did, never stopping until she ran out of gas. Then Kyra started walking until she saw a church. She curled up on its doorstep sobbing, hoping it was let her in. Instead, a homeless man came by that offered her his flea-ridden blanket and then shared a little crack with her in hopes of getting sex.

Kyra didn’t offer him any sex, but once the crack settled in her, she stole all of his and ran while he went to take a piss. Armed with a blanket and a newly blossoming addiction, Kyra walked off into oblivion.

  


Theon woke up spinning. He clutched his head with both hands and blinked his eyes open, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

Roose was gorging himself on Euron whose crimson blood painted his moon-white skin.

Theon breathed softly through his nose and rose very slowly. Carefully, Theon crept away quickly scanning the woods for that damn road. He caught a distant street lamp shining like the North Star and set off walking first then picking up speed in its direction.

 

Myranda caught up last and Ramsay finally stopped laughing at Alyn’s tantruming.

“And where the fuck have you been? Not looking in the right directions that's for fucking sure.” Paling a little, Myranda suddenly didn’t feel as confident about being the messenger of bad news. “I...was tracking another direction...I was going past the cabin and saw it was open. The cabin’s empty. No one was in it. I came to tell you about it.”

The silence was fast and sudden. Ramsay’s eyes lit and he felt both an icy fear and lava rolling rage. “Empty. Did you try and search for my Puppy or just come skipping sadistically to report awful news to me? Were you hoping in your jealous little harebrained head that if the Puppy got away or killed, I would favor you instead? Whore, I feel that you and I are...becoming incompatible. I don’t feel you HEAR my orders. Really going to have a TALK with you later, Myranda.” 

Shrinking back, Myranda went down to her stomach and groveled.

Ramsay grinned without humor at Damon. 

“My puppy broke his chain and his promise? He was so submissive and timid. How much would you guess a certain BITCH had helped my boy to be loose and panicked in the woods. WITH A VAMPIRE? I don’t suppose you REMEMBERED to chain the girl? The one I WARNED you was a fighter and runner?”

“Are you SURE it was EMPTY?! Well, maybe you’re little cokehead took HER! Against her will!” Damon bullshitted unable to face how much he fucked up.

Myranda whined, “The whole place was ripped apart, the collar was laying open on the floor. Everything in the closets was out, they saw everything we have, that you and your father had for toys.”

Ramsay swore. “Doesn’t matter. We are all going to pay for this night when father catches up to us. Let’s hope he or Euron don’t find our pets first! I want them found, now! Wait, Skinner, not her, not the mouse girl...she’s too new. Even full of Ygritte, she won’t be able to control herself during a hunt. I won’t have her hurting my puppy, he’s scared enough. Take her back to the cabin, let her sleep or prowl the house while you clean it up best you can. Myranda, go help him. I don’t want you sulking and tainting my timid puppy. Get away.”

With a shocked look that turned into a sullen submissive crouch, Myranda bounded away towards the cabin.

“Yes, Ramsay.” Skinner took Alys’s hand and tried to suppress his smile, which was very inappropriate. “Come on. Let’s get you secured and clean up the pets mess.”

Alys never felt so tired and satisfied even if she was sore and things still felt awfully wrong. Nodding, she dropped her eyes and followed him, licking the last wonderful drops from her chin.

 

Stumbling, exhausted, desperately thirsty, Theon trudged along through the woods. The street lamp was so close he could see the pole and the bugs flying around it. He saw another, more miraculous light up ahead; a gas station!

“I’m gonna make it!” He laughed.

 

Ramsay shook his head then whispered to the others, as Theon headed for an empty gas station. 

“I don’t want him truly injured, but I need my boy to understand how very bad and dangerous and SCARY running away from me can be. So Alyn and Damon you shall have the honors of HERDING, nipping or scaring ONLY, until Theon runs TO ME and begs me to come back. Begs me to save him, sobbing, on his knees or belly.”

Ramsay turned to give Alyn a severe look. “I know you are in need of a kill but this isn’t it. Be as bad as you want but only drive my boy into my arms, not into a grave. Get me my boy and then we shall repeat this entire damned process for Damon’s bitch.”

Alyn nodded solemnly. “Scare. Don’t kill. Got it.” 

Damon agreed happily. He didn’t feel a need to kill Theon but fuck him up a little? Hell yes.

 

Theon slumped against the gas station door and bathed in the bright light. He locked the deadbolt and hurried to the checkout counter. Leaning over the candy bars and packs of gums, knocking over the penny tray he finally found an attendant on his phone sitting in front of a wall of cigarettes.

“I need to use your phone! Please!”

The man glanced up. “No phone. Back behind the counter, sir.”

“It’s an emergency! My friend is missing there are these-“

“Customers only.”

“That phone, in your hands; can I please-“

“No loitering, junkie.”

“What?”

“Did someone turn on the ‘welcome homeless teens’ sign tonight? Buy something or get out.”

Theon hopped down and swiped a big bottle of water from the display cooler, which he gulped down greedily.

He slammed the half-empty bottle on the counter. “Here! I have no money and I’m stealing your shit.”

The man got up for that. “Fuck you!”

“Call the cops!” Theon grabbed a Snickers bar and watched out the glass door and windows as he ate it. The lonely road was still and silent. _Thank the Drowned God._

Theon grabbed a bag of chips from the wire shelf behind him and started munching. The crunch was so loud in his ears, he stopped eating after a few fistfuls. “Hello?”

No one behind the counter. No voice shouting down the line to 9-1-1.

“I’m going to piss all over your protein bars.”

Nothing.

Theon dropped the potato chips and grabbed the shard in his pocket instead, pulling off the hand towel he’d wrapped around it. “I’m lighting the magazines on fire.”

The clerk tossed his phone onto the counter from his hidden corner.

“Thank you!” Theon hurried to grab it but skidded to a stop seeing the white clerk standing like a rag doll with his neck snapped, bulging at a sharp angle and his red and purple slithering intestines slipping through the gash splitting his belly.

“That will be 69 cents,” Damon said in a high pitched voice, not well hidden behind his expressionless puppet. “And now for my next trick, watch the window disappear!”

A garbage can hurdled through the floor to ceiling window. Alyn came stomping after it.

Theon ran to the back corner away from the counter and window, but there was no exit.

Damon tried to climb over the counter but got stuck between it and the overhead storage.

Theon opened the door to the sodas and crawled through the bottom to the back room.

Alyn walked in over the broken glass. “Where the fuck is he?”

Damon fell onto the concrete floor. “I’m ok!” He sat up and pointed to the muddy rubber sole slipping past a spilled gallon of milk.

Theon felt around for a light switch or exit. He was hit, sent spinning into the brick wall and hit his cheek on a breaker box.

“What do you think would be more fun, Alyn? Sharing him here and see who can split which end first?”

Theon scrambled to his feet and slid along the wall until he found a bar to push.

“Or seeing how many bites it takes to get to the tootsie roll center?”

Theon pushed the bar and stumbled out into the black night crying. His lead legs burned, wouldn’t run anymore. It felt like he was in quicksand.  

Then Alyn rushed and smacked him sending him flying. Theon hit the ground rolling and stayed curled in a tight ball. His hand bled from where the shard had cut him. He peered up to see it shining dimly behind Alyn’s cagey pace.

“I want to eat him,” Alyn said.

“Ramsay wouldn’t like that,” Damon said, tsk-tsking.

“He doesn’t want a warrior, runaway, whatever thing. I mean,” Alyn threw his hands up. “If Ramsay doesn’t want him…”

Damon smiled at Theon. “He does.”

Theon got up on his hands and knees. “He’s going to kill me slowly. I saw everything! Kyra showed me.”

“He’s inconsolable. We should eat him.”

Damon wasn’t certain he was joking. “No, Alyn. Ramsay wants him alive.”

“Just the foot.”

“No!”

“HE WON’T RUN AWAY AGAIN IF HE’S MISSING A FOOT, DAMON! I’m thinking about RAMSAY!”

“You’re thinking about your stomach.”

“He doesn’t need BOTH feet!”

“ _Alyn_ ,” Damon growled, wondering how the hell he got stuck playing Good Cop.

“WHAT? Ramsay’s not going to fuck his FEET!” 

Theon started crawling back, chest heaving.

“I know for a FACT Ramsay won’t care if he’s missing some toes!” Alyn lunged for Theon who screamed and scrambled back.

Damon tackled Alyn who snapped at Theon’s sneakers.


	14. The Koehler Method

Ramsay kept a distance but he let out a howl of mocking laughter. “Oh no...a Puppy on the run should be braver than this. If you are brave enough to break a promise to a werewolf….or are you sorry...maybe the pup made a mistake, Alyn. Do you think he’s just a timid helpless stupid runt that made a mistake...or a brave dog that thinks he can actually get away? Maybe he is sorry and wants to crawl to his owner with his tail between his legs. Are you done running, Theon?”

“Yes,” Theon cried. He crawled with his head down, low to the ground. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry! Please, don’t kill me!”

In spite of the joy and relief Ramsay felt at Theon’s words and actions it just wouldn’t quite be enough. 

“Aw, sweet scared puppy, I already told you earlier, I wasn’t planning to kill you. I want a pet, a cute timid submissive little puppy to care for...but you didn’t LISTEN TO ME, DID YOU?”

Ramsay came forward, leaned over Theon with hungry gnashing teeth and flashing eyes, his voice a fearsome growl, hard and dominating. “YOU BROKE A PROMISE TO ME. YOU DISOBEYED ME. SO NOW YOU HAVE TO RUN AGAIN. I WANT YOU TO RUN FOR US AND I WANT YOU TO BE THE SORRIEST PUP BY THE TIME WE ARE DONE!”

With a howl, Ramsay lunged at Theon, urging, snapping to force him to run back towards the long way to the cabin.

Theon jumped up and stumbled back.

Alyn broke free from Damon and lept for Theon, drool flying off his canines.

Theon cried out and ran back up the hill for the cabin, pushing his burning lungs and legs as hard as he could.

Damon ran in and out of the trees to his side and then dove at Theon, growling and baring his teeth.

Theon jumped and twisted his ankle when he landed. He heard twigs snapping and a gallop drumming the forest floor behind him and turned to see Alyn running on all fours with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his eyes glowing. Theon scrambled back up and hobbled along as fast as he could.Damon ripped his shirt without warning.

Theon tripped over an rotted root jutting out of the hard ground.

Alyn appeared behind him and kicked him in the ass hard enough to send him flying a few feet.

Ramsay circled the sobbing boy laying in the dirt and laughed. “Not enough yet. Take off his clothes, make him run on all fours. Don’t let him stop until he is in front of the cabin.”

He DID feel bad, part of Ramsay wanted to take the boy in his arms, soothe him and lick up his tears. But a larger half of his wolf self wanted to punish, hurt and it would be just too dangerous...Ramsay knew this was the safer, better option.

Theon had to never mess up badly enough that it would provoke the deadlier instincts of Ramsay or the pack. This lesson had to happen. “Make him regret ever leaving that cabin!”     

Damon jumped at the chance, curious to see want kind of little shit had fucked his Kyra. He tore through Theon’s clothes like they were tissues.

Theon yelped and curled helplessly, suffering minor cuts and scratches in Damon’s rush.

Damon quirked his head and pushed one of Theon’s thighs to the side with his foot. “That’s not very big,” he decided, relieved.

“It’s cold and I’m terrified!” Theon protested, his voice cracking.

“Ramsay doesn’t care about his dick,” Alyn said, shaking his head. “Don’t you GET what Ramsay wants him for? Feet, dicks, Gods, Damon. It’s good that you’re big and loyal. You’re not even a good actor.”

“Hey, Alyn?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up! He’s crawling away already!”

 

Myranda was worried about Ramsay and Roose’s anger. She knew Ramsay would need a scapegoat to save himself from his father. Recently, ever since he started to stalk that stupid human mutt, Ramsay has grown colder to her. He was aloof to Violet and she was always going to be the scapegoat. 

Now that stupid cunt was dead and Ramsay wasn’t going to pick one of his boys to be the one to blame to his father. No, that is really why he kept any females around at all. To be the scapegoats, to be the entertainment and to be disposable.

So while Skinner was cleaning things up, Myranda sat next to Alys and told all this to her. WIth a poisonous smile and sugar tone, she explained about the fate of every female that has ever been part of the pack. 

“Why, even Ramsay’s own mother was hunted to death by the pack after he was born. She got boring. All females get boring to the male wolves eventually. They either break, get pregnant or like me and Violet, we need to take the blame for shit the guys fuck up on. I mean, Skinner raped you...he promised you he wouldn’t, right? The guys will always lie, they will rape you, beat you and just wait until they hunt you out of boredom. Or when Alyn and Damon beg Ramsay to get out closet toys.”

Myranda went on at length about the items in the closet. “Small wonder the humans ran for it, right? And you can’t...pack that runs or betrays? Instant death. Well, more like slow torturous death but still death.”      

Alys was sore, tired and building to a terrible panic at everything the sadistic girl was saying. She began to whimper, sob and crawl, trying to get away from her under the couch.

“No...no! Is there a cure? Maybe you and I...we can go find a cure? I can’t stay here...he’ll rape me again, let the others do that?”

Myranda nodded and cheerfully roared. “STUPID CUNT, THERE IS NO CURE! THEY WILL ALL RAPE AND BEAT YOU, COURSE THEY WILL! SKINNER MIGHT HAVE YOU AS HIS LITTLE FUCK MOUSE BUT ANYTIME ROOSE OR RAMSAY OR DAMON OR ALYN WANT TO-”

“MYRANDA! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Skinner burst into the room, blowing through the front door. “What the holy fuck is WRONG with you, you evil cunt?! Alys, don’t listen to her! Look at me.” Skinner walked over to her and knelt on one knee in front of her. He took her hand in both of his. “Do you feel the bond we share now? Look in my eyes. Does it look like I want to hurt you? Like I’ll let anyone hurt you? What do your feelings tell you? Listen, I had to do that on the porch so no one else would mate with you and bond with you. I’m sorry. I’m still accountable for everything that’s happened to you tonight. Me. Not you. Only me. I’m sorry but I hope we can still be happy together. I just wanted to keep you.”

 Alys felt confused and scared but...this was all she had now no matter what. Skinner was always nice before and at least he wanted her. The others terrified her more but they were hers now too, it felt that way inside.

Something in her called to Skinner, to the others and it was stronger than even the deep down thought that Myranda was right about females in the pack.

“Will...what she said, will that be what happens? Someday, I get blamed or killed anyway. If Ramsay or his father order something, it has to happen. I..I am the only other female but Myranda.” 

Myranda laughed bitterly. “I was only telling her the truth so she can at least KNOW what her fate is. Would you rather have her blindsided like most of the poor bitches you’ve all tormented and killed?” 

“Myranda and Violet were brought in to be hunters, pack members. Ramsay seems able to have multiple partners and certainly didn’t fucking bond with MYRANDA - or Violet. He NEVER pretended to love them. I’m a killer. I’m an asshole. I don’t deserve you and I’m sorry about that. BUT I am in love with you and I WILL protect you. Ramsay doesn’t kill and torture our mates. He doesn’t even like to kill submissive, meek, obedient people - like you have always been. If you don’t want to die like Violet, or end up however Myranda will, DON’T try to suddenly change your personality 180 degrees into some horrible person like them. Ok?”

Alys took a deep shuddering breath and crawled out from under the couch and pressed timidly into Skinner’s fur. “I don’t think I have any choice in that. I am kind of sad to know that even as a werewolf, I’m still just a damned shivering mouse. But if being myself keeps me alive, safe, loved by someone...then I can accept it.”

Myranda snorted and sneered at the girl. “Go on, might as well pretend as long as you can. Just wait until Roose decides to let them all have a go at you because Skinner pisses-”

Skinner grabbed Myranda by the throat and lifted her as he shot to his feet. He raises her high in the air and watched her face turn crimson. “Shut. Up. You will shut your bitter, twisted, lying cunt mouth or I will break your jaw to stop the bitching.” He threw her into the kitchen, which he had -shit- _just_ cleaned. _Damn it._

 

Theon crawled, gasping and weeping, cold and beaten up, scared and humiliated. He reached for the first porch step and collapsed, seeing Ramsay waiting comfortably.

“You don’t look very good, you don’t smell good either. You reek. Maybe that is what was missing, when I made you my pet, I let you keep your name. Let’s make a new name for you, a pet name so you will never forget this night. Never forget who you are, what you are and who owns you. Reek. That’s a good name for you, isn’t it? What do you think, Damon, Alyn?”

Ramsay grinned mockingly and his voice was sharp as a blade. “Filthy puppy...he matches that for a name, right? Tell me, what’s your name now?”

Theon lifted his head, sniffed and swallowed. His voice quivered and a hot tear fled his blinking eye. “Reek.”

“Pete?” Alyn asked.

Damon punched him in the stomach. “ _Shut up!”_  

Ramsay crouched down just over Theon. “Good boy. Now, _what_ are you?”

Theon whined. He dropped his head and watched his fingers claw the dirt. “Your… your… pet?” 

Ramsay nodded slowly. “That’s right, Reek. My pet. Who am I?”

Theon choked back a sobb. He panted, trying to force the word up out of his belly, through his thick throat. “M-my… master?”  


Ramsay was on him fast, he was so much larger than his puppy in this form and he had to be so very careful. A large clawed hand wrapped around that fragile throat, pulling the puppy very close, so he could glare down into those huge eyes. 

“Reek’s Master. That’s right. Timid puppies don’t go around without collars, running off on their owners, disobeying commands and breaking promises, do they? Look at me when I am speaking to you, Reek!” 

Theon cried out. Piss drizzled on the ground between his feet. “I’m sorry! I’M SORRY! I was bad! I’m sorry I was very bad, Master! Please, _please_ forgive me!”

Ramsay inhaled deep and relaxed even as the submissive urination and desperate begging caused him to go as hard as a rock. His boy understood. That was enough for now. His father has taught Ramsay many things, how to offer the carrot and the stick.

“Poor puppy, I forgive you, Reek. I’m going to show you mercy this first time. The next time you ever run from me, I’ll take off a finger or toe. And I’ll let my pack not just hunt you, but I will let them fuck you into the dirt. Do you understand that, Reek?”

Before Reek could possibly have replied, Ramsay spun him around easily, cupping his claws under the chin, just hooking into the tender skin. In a throaty, suggestive rough voice, Ramsay’s own eyes pinned on Damon and Alyn, he spoke with bright amusement.

“Look at them, Reek. The wolves always love to play with a panicking puppy, they love to chase scared running things. Because we are predators, you are prey...it’s our nature, sweetie. And it won’t just be them next time, it might be the whole pack.” 

Theon’s knees knocked together.

Alyn was drooling, licking his chops, and pointing right at Theon… but not with his hands. Damon didn’t even pretend to hide the fact that he was stroking himself until it finally registered that Ramsay was staring at him as well. Then he grinned and walked behind Alyn, who seemed too hypnotized by Theon’s flesh to notice.

 _“I’ll be good,”_ Theon whispered. He jerked and whimpered at the heat on his ass but forced himself not to pull away. Tears streamed down his face. “Please, Master. I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be a good puppy for you. I’m sorry I was bad. _I’m so sorry!”_

Ramsay growled low and spun the pet like he was a rag doll so he was facing him, his claws carefully pulled away so not a single drop of blood could be infected. Not yet. He knows that his father will make him eventually do it. But Ramsay wants to make sure Theon is shattered into only Reek, that he is firmly beneath him before he bonds him.

Besides it would only panic the boy if he thought he was being turned. He cradled Reek as if he were a tired little boy and licked the tears from the puppy’s wet face.

“You are pretty like this...scared, submissive, sorry and obedient. This is what I want you to be, my sweet little pet. Good Reek. I forgive you, I am going to let you show me just how much you really want to be my puppy. But first I must see to my pack before my father shows. When he does appear, you want to be as silent and behaved as you can be. The only one that could ever make me kill you is my father.”

Ramsay stood up and pointedly sat Reek down hard in the dirt. “STAY.”

He stormed up the steps and kicked the cabin door open. Ramsay entered with full menace and Alys dropped to her stomach, fur spiked up in terror, ears and eyes low, whining, unable to stop.

He roared, “I SAID TO FUCKING CLEAN NOT MAKE MORE MESS! CUNT, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US KILL YOU?”


	15. Alpha

Roose stepped out silently from the darkness, he was imposing in his sleek grey fur, his yellowish-orange eyes gleaming. Letting out only a hair-raising howl to his pack. 

Ramsay shuddered and threw his head back to respond with a howl. Alys found herself raising her head and emitting a howl, compelled to do so.

Shuddering, Myranda also howled, dropping down as did Ramsay, both heading for the alpha.

Skinner responded in kind, staying close to Alys, his stomach twisting. 

Theon curled up putting his nose to the cold ground. 

Roose stood still, waiting for his pack to crawl before him. Ramsay went to his hands and knees to crawl gracefully then knelt, arms down, head up, before his father and pack leader. Roose waited until the others were all kneeling before him. His eyes fell upon his son first.

“A vampire. A slayer. Two humans running off the property. A gas station employee killed. How shall I reward such efforts from my pack?”

Ramsay dropped his head and his eyes. He has learned from years of experience not to speak until Roose asked a direct question. Roose began to stalk his way through his pack, circling each of them close enough to breathe on their necks, rub against their flanks.

He was all dominating, stealing their very air, hackles and hair-raising, gooseflesh rising as if to greet him on each that he passed. “This is not a cohesive group when there are this many errors, werewolves are not immortal, hell, even immortals are not truly undefeatable. Just ask Euron...oh, wait. You can’t because I’ve ripped his head off. But that vampire could have easily killed one of you, the slayer might have had one of you for a rug tonight. Or I could rip one of your heads off. When errors like this occur, it means the pack is out of balance. Someone is a weak link and must be snapped out of the chain for it to remain strong. Ramsay, choose the pack member that is weakest.”

Without any hesitation, Ramsay pointed to Myranda. She threw herself before Roose, clutching at his feet. “Please, I did nothing! I didn’t invite the humans, the vampire or the slayer!”

Roose gave a small look of distaste then kicked the desperate female wolf away. “Does anyone wish to defend her? Anyone agree with Myranda that it’s another that should be hunted? Another that wishes to take the blame for the imbalance? Tell me, pack, who shall I order to die for the pack to survive?”

“Myranda,” Alyn said, clearly being helpful.

“Myranda,” Skinner sneered.

Roose gave a sharp nod. He turned to Myranda and spoke coldly.  “Run. I will allow a slight mercy to you. It will only be Alyn and Damon, not the entire pack. However, the execution method once they’ve caught you is up to them. And what they choose to do to you beforehand is also their discretion. As long as you are dead by the dawn, I don’t care. Run, take your headstart while you still can.”

Myranda paled and barked in terror as she started to back up. Roose had maneuvered her so she had to pass each of them to reach the woods. No one would dare chase her without his permission but that didn’t stop Ramsay from snapping at her, his teeth drawing blood as she tried to pass him. Myranda tried to sidestep past the others.

Trying to keep her eye upon the other wolves as she went past, she nearly stumbled over Theon curled upon the ground. With a snarl, she kicked him out of her way. 

Theon yelped but didn’t twitch a muscle. 

Ramsay roared and lunged but Roose held out his monstrous hand. “No, son. I gave her safe passage until the hunt is called. You already drew blood upon her. Keep going, Myranda. Three more wolves to pass then get as far as fast as you can.”

Skinner couldn’t suppress his razorblade smile. “Bye, Myranda! Nice to see where your good advice got you!” He gave her a wink and waved bye-bye.

Myranda glared at him as she went past. “Fuck you! I hope that your cunt is the next female they gut! I hope they gang bang her to death in front of you. She’s weak, too weak to really be pack, they’ll eventually rip her apart, I hope it fucking breaks your heart.”

Alys shivered and remained hidden just behind Skinner.

Myranda spun to dodge between Damon and Alyn to get to the trees. 

Roose watched as the woman disappeared then he seemed to dismiss it. 

He turned to stare down Damon. “The girl, the human. She left. Off. Property. Out. of. Town. I want her found and killed or captured. If you can tame her, fine. If you cannot, let the others kill her for you.”

Damon lowered his head and struggled to swallow.  _ Gods, please let me find and break her. _

Roose walked over to Alyn and stood over him, his voice a soft growl that was more menacing for its calmness.“You brought a hunter to our pack. Which brought two more, both men that were strong leaders. How do you think the guild will thank us for it? You have compromised our safety and given our location away. If Ramsay and Damon hadn’t also compromised our location by bringing two running humans, I would flay the skin off your back, Alyn.”

Alyn dropped back down to his knees. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry. I failed you and the pack. I’ll never be so careless again.  _ Please _ , tell me what I can do to start to earn your forgiveness, Sir.”

Roose smirked ever so slightly and his voice was benevolent frost. “Tonight you may enjoy yourself in every way you choose with Myranda. Because as of tomorrow morning you will be going celibate. Until I choose an appropriate mate or pet for you, you only shall fuck when it’s time to hunt. When I or Ramsay tell you it’s time to hunt. Is that clear? Because the only way you could have not checked on who you brought as a date was because you were only thinking with your cock and bloodlust. So both shall remain out of your control until I feel you can control yourself enough to never again make such a mistake.”  

Alyn simultaneously paled and flushed red underneath his light brown fur. “Yes, Sir. I understand.” He cleared his throat, struggling not to drop his gaze in shame. “Thank you for your mercy and guidance, Sir.”

Damon giggled.

Roose gave a flick of his wrist and three fast lines of blood dripped down Damon’s furry chest. His eyes gave a warning snap at the large wolf then he raised his snout, sniffing deeply.  “A new wolf takes the place of our Myranda already. How curious…” 


	16. Please Let Me In

Ramsay took one step forward, to then beckon to Skinner. “Father, I gave permission for Skinner to bring Alys into our pack. She took down the slayer for her first victim, an impressive feat. But she isn’t like a hunter like Myranda or Violet. Skinner has claimed and bonded her.”

Roose tilted his head, trying to see the tiny mouse that looked frozen to the ground behind Skinner. “Well, Skinner? Present your claim and your case for her.”

“Uh.” Skinner got on his knees. “She’s very sweet, obedient, and submissive, Sir. She’s a very good, timid girl. She’s already helped with my anger and the  _ impulse _ problems I was having. Since we started dating a few weeks ago, I haven’t mauled a single human or attacked one without Ramsay’s permission! I haven’t even destroyed any property. She’s so sweet and loving, she makes me much calmer and…” he struggled with the next words, though they were the right ones to say, “better behaved for you and Ramsay. Please,  _ please,  _ can I keep her?”

Roose’s next words with laced with casual cruel amusement, his eyes pinned on both Skinner and the girl. “Of course, tradition calls for the girl to be accepted by each member of our pack. If I recall, with both Myranda and Violet, with Ramsay’s own mother every member has at least some sexual contact to vote yes. Then again, there were other ways for bitches that were already claimed and bonded besides sex. Such as a hunt that our poor Theon has clearly been through tonight.”

“Reek,” Ramsay muttered. Roose arched an eyebrow and waited. Ramsay dropped to his knees and apologized before his father looked back at Skinner and Alys.

Alys couldn’t go any lower or smaller than she already was. Her terror was huge, panic shimmered and a small dribble of urine made her flush with shame. But she remained still and silent. 

Roose looked past Skinner and spoke directly to the girl.

“Alys is your name? Come here to me, to my feet.” 

Unable to stop the whimpering whine, Alys found herself squirming on her stomach in pure fear and adrenaline to his feet, putting her forehead to the dirt before him, shaking.

“Do you understand that I can order these things and Skinner would try to beg for it not to happen, he might even have to be restrained, but if I choose something, it happens. I don’t care for girls like Myranda but they are needed on occasion. They are disposable. Are you disposable? Let’s find out. Let’s see if you are accepted by the pack. You will walk as Myranda did, go past every member of this pack. You will be sniffed, touched as wolves do to each other, judged, licked and if you are clawed, bit or questioned, you will react and we shall decide after we’ve felt the essence of you. A submissive link isn’t necessarily the weakest link, but let’s see if you are a link that fits into our strong chain.”

Alys shook so hard, how can fangs chatter? She tried to not panic, to breathe and she wished the whining, that soft irritating sound would stop coming from her suddenly dry throat. Inching, unable to do more than that, Alys peeked up far enough to see where the Alpha’s claw pointed. 

Oh no, her stomach turned queasy and she actually went into a brief greying out state, the fear was nearly euphoric.

With glassy eyes, terror radiating off her in waves that her new senses could feel, Alys dragged herself against the grass towards Alyn. She couldn’t raise her head or her eyes, the fear of peeing herself further kept her eyes squeezed shut as Alys got closer.

Alyn shoved his muzzle at the girl and snorted to test her reaction.

She gave a tiny yelp then dropped her chest to the ground, staying still but she didn’t flinch. She kept her eyes shut but didn’t try to evade him.

“Do you cook?” Alyn demanded.

It was the last thing she expected and Alys opened her eyes wide, looking up at him. “Yes. I cook, bake. I am a barista, too.”

“YES!” Alyn pumped his fist one time then resumed the proper somber attitude befitting the occasion. “You smell good.  _ Don’t _ go crazy.” Alyn relaxed and turned his attention back to Roose.

Nodding, Roose swept his hand out, as if to remind Alys that the giant blonde beast was next. Alys felt the momentary relief at Alyn’s reaction to her all melt away as icy fear climbed up her arched spine. 

Fingers digging into the soft earth, on forearms, knees, chest lowered with head, Alys slowly made her way to weave around Damon. He was huge and she saw how intense he was with Kyra earlier. Alys was praying he won’t scare her into pissing herself more in front of all of them. 

What if Damon doesn’t accept her, then Ramsay won’t and, she tried to stop her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, whining softly, Alys halted so close before the imposing wolf that her fur intermingled with his enough for her to shudder a little. Alys shut her eyes, kept her head low and crushed her chest into the ground.

Damon sniffed her head first. Then his breath sniffed and huffed down her back, his breath hot on her spine. He sniffed around her tail as a low growl vibrated in Skinner’s chest. Damon rubbed his muzzle against her side and finally finished circling Alys by pressing his head to hers. “I want to keep her.”

“WHAT?” Skinner barked.

“THE PACK. I want the pack to keep her,” Damon clarified.

Roose gave a sigh at Damon’s antics then watched as Alys crawled towards Ramsay. Her fear sparked higher knowing it was truly the two men she was approaching that decided her fate. Staying as low as possible out of submission and anxiety that her face nearly dragged in the dirt. 

Ramsay gave a sharp laugh at it. He waited until the shivering girl groveled before him then he stared directly at Skinner as he put himself just over the girl and darted to bite down on the back of her neck. Alys flinched and cried out in a howl, pressing herself into the leaves.

Skinner sat up rod straight and watched Ramsay with wide, shining eyes, begging internally, a position he hadn’t ever been in before.

Ramsay was careful not to break her skin and released her after a moment. He ran his face through her hair and then he pulled back slightly to put one hand under her chin and yank her head back. “Open your eyes, Alys.”

Biting her lip, Alys opened her eyes but kept them lowered.

“Skinner took a risk for you. He could have kept you a human girlfriend that he hid most of his life from, hoping the rest of us never found out. He could have let you be one of tonight’s hunts, let you be someone’s prey. Could have not risked challenging a wild strong tempered nutcase like Alyn over you. Not dared my jealousy or my father’s possible anger bursts by asking for you. Be grateful and be loyal, to him, to us. I accept you in our pack and I respect Skinner’s claim over you. Go before my father and ask to call him your alpha.”

“Thank you, Ramsay,” Skinner said softly. 

For the first time, Alys spoke, it was a mere whisper growled from her still new and strange snout. “Thank you. I’m grateful.” Ramsay released her chin and gave her a slight nudge towards his father. 

Alys moved faster but with greater reverence. Her fear was lessening to a level that was allowing her to wildly hope for once in her life her own demeanor would be to her advantage. 

Forehead to the ground before Roose, Alys waited, suddenly never wanting anything more in her life to be accepted. 

Roose told her to look up and to meet his eyes. Alys whined, her flanks were slick with sweat and shuddering, fur rippling as she raised her eyes to meet such dominance that more urine leaked from her.

“I expect loyalty. Obedience. I expect you to stay with Skinner, to be guided by him and the pack. You will see Skinner as a romantic partner or a pet owner for all I care. But you will see ME as your ultimate command, my son under me, then Skinner. Damon and Alyn will be included in your training and you’ll obey them as well. I do not need you to act as those other girls did. All of them bad examples for you, including that human, Kyra. I am pleased with your attitude and meekness. I was impressed with your good kill and you will receive plenty of chances for hunting animals and humans. I accept you.”

Alys gave a sobbing howling sound. “Thank you, Alpha. I promise I will be good and loyal. I will obey and I want so much to be here, to be in this pack.”

Roose nodded at Skinner. “You may keep your mate.”

Skinner gulped. His voice wobbled. “Thank you, Alpha. Thank you.” He pressed his lips together to keep his growing smile dignified enough for the significance of the occasion. 

Roose extended his clawed hand, as soon as Alys timidly touched it with her own small furry hand, he yanked her forward. One fast swipe, claw marks of her leader, the stain of her pack, it was going to scar deep like all of the others. 

Alys cried out as the claws dug three lines into her lower left back, forever marked.

Roose let her go and gave a howl of the pack, of an ancient instinctive announcement of the new wolf and Ramsay’s head flung back to join in hauntingly. The sound burst out of Alys’s mouth even as the burning pain faded into a comforting ache.

 

As the howls died down, Roose gave a dismissive nod to Alys and Skinner. He turned with a deep almost lustful tone to Damon and Alyn. “Now. Hunt and Alyn, make the most of it while you still can. Damon, get whatever bloodlust is in you out tonight, tomorrow you begin to track down that little troublemaker. GO!”

Damon and Alyn burst into sprinting, tearing through the woods. 

Only after the others have left did Roose begin to approach the curled up human. Ramsay tried to get in the way. “Father, let me-” A resounding slap sent Ramsay into the dirt.

“Don’t you dare get in my way. I’ll rip your toy apart like a rag doll if you ever dare something like that again. Because of your obsession, I have to deal with fucking vampires. Do you think Euron’s nest won’t be upset with us a little bit? What about the Greyjoy family? You will have to deal with possible human objections to your treatment and captivity of the boy. These things all mean problems for me. So I think it's not much for me to see the pet for myself, is it, Ramsay?”   

Ramsay couldn’t answer as his father was standing on his neck, gently but with dangerous pressure threatening to crush him. He stayed limp and begged with his eyes. Roose moved away from his son and stood over Theon, assessing the naked boy with indifferent eyes.

“He’s a runner. He is not broken enough yet. I expect to see a trained human pet before the next pack meeting or he will be the pack’s next hunt.”

Ramsay knelt and put his forehead on his father’s gnarled, clawed foot. “I promise to make him perfect. Thank you for the chance, Father. I am grateful to you, Alpha.”

Theon shivered, cold and drowning in dread. 


	17. Hunt You Down

Ramsay told Skinner he could use one of the bedrooms and he took the other. The one with the large play closet is where he carried Theon.

“Skinner, when it’s dawn this place will burn to the ground. I want you to make sure anything we wish to keep is removed by then. When you are done, of course.”

“Yes, Ramsay.” Skinner lead Alys into the other room, beaming.

 

Dropping Theon on the large bear skin covered bed, Ramsay locked the bedroom door and opened the newly stuffed closet. With a wide smile he pointed to it, while cooing in a dangerously sweet tone to his pet.

“Reek, is this what made you run away? Hmm...like Myranda tried to scare Alys, did you let Kyra scare you away with toys you saw?” 

Theon whined and nodded. He crawled backward to the pillows on trembling heels and elbows. “I thought you- you would torture me to death.” His red, round eyes shined. “I thought you liked me. But th-that’s…” his chest heaved. 

Ramsay gave an inhale of sharp pleasure and for a brief second he allowed the bloodlust to surge to the surface. Enough for his eyes to glow, his teeth to shine with spittle, snarling, his form glistening with muscles moving under nearly spiked fur, he ran onto the bed, all fours over Theon.

“This? That I would rend you into pieces? Or that I would allow them to pick different toys to make you into a bleeding dying bit of rotting MEAT?” Ramsay’s teeth gnashed into the boy’s face.

“YES!” Theon yelped. He curled up and covered his face. “Please, don’t!”

Ramsay suddenly pulled it back, let his fur soothe down, his voice changed along with his form, still a wolf, but slightly less savage. In a mockingly soft voice, he spoke. “Reek. Look at me. See? See my eyes, hear my voice? Do I still seem like I am out of control? Silly, puppy, look at your master.”

Theon pulled his unsteady hands away from his face with effort. Shivering, he forced himself to look Ramsay is his icey grey luminous eyes. “No. You-you don’t seem out of control, Master.”

“Because I’m not, love. I adore seeing you scared and I most likely am going to use some of those toys on you...but I won’t savage you. I won’t lose control and destroy you. Why would I destroy my beloved puppy? I am going to train you and I’ll scare and hurt you when I feel that we need it. But you’ll learn to love me, to love being my pet. And I will never lose control on you, I promise that.”

Theon’s lips parted. He kept staring into effervescent eyes of the wolf over his exhausted, bare body. He slowly, carefully, reached up with two delicate fingers and touched the black fur on Ramsay’s chest. It was thick, soft, and so warm. He wanted to hide in it. He rolled onto his stomach and arched his back in complete submission and acceptance; a growing instinctual desire working down his spine. He exhaled slowly. “Thank you, Master.”

Ramsay growled and rubbed his body along the graceful stretched body.

“Such a good boy for me. My pet, lovely, wonderful, helpless Reek. Can you be scared and hurt and scream in pleasure? The answer is just yes, I’m going to show you all about it, baby. Shhh, just be a good puppy for Master.”

He pushed his snout into the sweaty flesh up and down the thin muscular sides, the crease of Reek’s knees, inner thighs, his hot breath puffing upwards then away, tickling fur over the shivery skin on the back, sniffing deeply into the neck, licking and nipping at the back of Theon’s head. “I need you to stay still for me as much as you can when we play, at least this first time. We don’t want to have any...accidents.”

With a low chuckle, Ramsay moved quick and flipped the boy up into the air to land flat on the bed again. Stretching out his arms, he allowed his claws to lightly dance down the heaving body, followed by his teeth and then large flicks of his rough tongue. He started to flick at Theon’s nipples first with a sharp claw then hot laving of his tongue.   

Theon winced and whimpered but melted at the same time, breaking down, giving in, _wanting to._

 

Damon saw her first. He’d always been faster than Alyn, even in this form. He circled up ahead of her path and tackled Myranda, securing her with a bear trap bite on her arm.

Alyn growled and hurried fast behind.

Myranda snarled and swiped hard with claws for his eyes, trying to blind him, her clawed feet digging, sliding into the earth trying to still run.

Damon hissed and pinned her wrist. “Hello, again.”

Alyn came up behind him and stomped. “I GET TO FUCK HER!”

“What?”

“You heard what Roose said! I’m on cock lockdown! Let me fuck her first! I hate your sloppy seconds! Your Daschund of a dick ruins everything!”

Damon looked down, frowning. “It’s not a fucking Daschund…”

Myranda barked and roared, snapping, twisting so she could leap off Damon, trying to reach a rock. Hand closing over it, she whipped it hard at Alyn’s erection and hanging testicles. “I’LL CASTRATE YOU! I KNEW, ASSHOLE AND I KNEW WHAT YGRITTE WAS, I WAS HOPING SHE’D KILL YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKERS! I HATE YOU, HATED EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU FILTHY FUCKING BASTARDS!”

Alyn dropped and folded in on himself. He started retching.

“Aw, poor Alyn. What a fucking break. HEY! At least, we can tell Roose and Ramsay that the vampire hunter wasn’t your fault, right?”

Alyn puked bile in response.

“You’ll be ok, buddy. Rub some dirt on your balls and take a lap. In the meantime,” he grinned down at Myranda, drool hanging off his chops, “I guess I can’t trust you with those arms in place, can I? Myranda never wants to do things the easy way.” He grabbed her upper arm and collarbone then snapped her right shoulder out of place.

Screaming in agony, Myranda tried to swipe him with her other arm, kicking at him, trying to use her own feet to pound at him, teeth biting into any bit of him she can.

Damon laughed and sucked his teeth. “You are a spitfire. I have to give you that, Randa,” he said warmly as he dislocated her other shoulder. “There, that will slow you down. I’d let you blow me at your own pace, but, alas, I plan on keeping my Dachshund dick intact. I have to save part of you for Alyn since you rocked his poor casbahs. What’s left for Damie?”

He bit into a malicious grin and started stroking the leaking precum around his dick.

 

Skinner lit another candle then turned the lights out.

He sat on the edge of soft bed and touched Alys’s leg. “How are feeling, sweetheart?”

Alys shrugged and shivered, finding strange comfort in nibbling at her own fur. “Sore...grateful and...scared. Will this be like...earlier?”

She heard Myranda’s howling scream in the distance and hid her head in Skinner’s chest.

“No, no, honey. This isn’t an emergency. I know that was awful for you…” he bit his lip and pet her head. “I want to start gently this time. Did I make you sore, little mouse? I’m sorry,” he said in a low, gentle voice. “Let me kiss it better.”

He kissed her mouth sweetly, pressing her down onto the bed and lifted her knee with one hand. Taking the other, Skinner kissed and licked down her ear, to her throat and chest. Down to the sore spot to make it feel loved and wonderful.

Alys caught her breath and moaned, growled in a gentle way then found herself gripping, ripping her claws into the mattress as a whole new sensation flooded her body. A howl of her own came out, matching, clawing in the air against Myranda’s pitched angry, pained one.

 

Ramsay grazed his teeth onto his pet’s thigh, his breath hot on Theon’s cock. The tongue came hard and fast, then a slow long lick on the tender silken skin of the tip. He tilted his massive furry head up to see his pet’s reaction as his claws slowly played along his boy’s bruised sides.

Theon twisted and bucked his hips. His head pushed back into the mattress as his back arched. He bit his lip and looked down with glossy eyes. _“Please, Master, I’ll be good…”_

Ramsay licked the length again then let his tongue roll over the small testicles, delving lower and forcing his way into a smaller puckered hole. Trying to use his tongue to gently widen, to lure the muscle into relaxing for him.

He heard the howls of the females, one in such low pleasure, the other in high distress and Ramsay growled, lust surging in him.

Crawling fast up his prey, no, his pet, Ramsay rolled the boy, grabbed his throat and yanked Reek hard against his length. “Mine. My Reek. My pet. I want you to cry and scream for me, puppy.”

Ramsay threw him against the padded headboard, surging up behind, kneeling and his cock nudged at the entrance.

“I can’t give you more prep right now, puppy. Next time you’ll be a good boy from the start and I’ll use lube for you. Don’t worry, even if it hurts, you’ll come for me, because you want to obey me.”

Even as he started to force entry into Reek’s tight warmth, Ramsay used his hand to squeeze on his puppy’s own hard flesh.

Theon’s scream quickly broke down into a panicked whimper. His thighs were shaking as electricity seem to scream up his spine. “I-I want to be good! I’ll be g-good, Master,” he rasped. A tear blurred one eye and he drooled onto the sheets, a collection of vibrations and Ramsay was right, a growing part of him hungered for all of it.

Ramsay growled over his boy, his tongue lapping out at the delicious tears. “You ARE a good boy, Reek. Such a good puppy for me. Feel it all, sweet pet. Hurt for me, feel good for me, pump your hips, show me how a bitch in heat wants his master.”

Ramsay’s voice was mocking sadistic hungry and greedy, so greedy, he began to grow menacing in his strokes, not seducing but attacking at the bundle of nerves inside his puppy. His hand worked faster in tempo and kept his own urges just on the very edge of snapping into true animal brutality.

Theon’s own submission was doing him in, those sounds his boy made and Ramsay snapped his hips angled until the boy was screaming for him in waves of painful pleasure and pure sharp need.

 

Myranda was shredding her own lips with fangs that were desperate to bite anything. Her pain was worse than when Ramsay let them all gang bang her. They didn’t try to tear her flesh, break her bones and when Ramsay had taken the honors of using her ass, he wasn’t the size of a fucking pole. He wasn’t deliberately trying to tear her up, he didn’t use his fucking COCK to give her a colonoscopy.

Myranda kept trying to kick, to move and it was useless and when Damon moved uncaring for the raw meat he was pounding into, she heard a sickening snap. A paralyzing hot pain flared as her right hip broke. Screaming, shrieks tore and it just made her feel the electric excitement grow higher for the beast attacking her.

“Don’t turn her into hamburger meat.”

Damon slowed slightly. “Excuse me?”

Alyn had sat up and was hanging his elbows on his knees. “You’re breaking her.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point.”

“It’s too much. She’s going to be fucking hamburger meat. The whole point of me going first - I mean, I can just fuck a glass of warm milk at home that’s not what I was hoping for to hold me over until Roose knows when, DAMON!”

“Gods…”Damon stopped thrusting and rolled his eyes. “I was _this_ close to coming. Then you’re sandpaper, mini-Sam-Elliott voice killed it! If you have to run your fucking mouth, say something hot so I can finish faster.”

“HOT?!”

Damon shook his head. “Not like that, dumbass. Tell me you want my cock, or call me daddy or some shit. You want me to finish, right?” Damon bit his lip but a " _pffft"_ still escaped his hungry smile.

“FUCK YOU, DAMON!”

Myranda couldn’t fucking believe her ears. “YOU CAN’T EVEN RAPE SOMEONE WITHOUT FIGHTING LIKE GAY FUCKING BERT AND ERNIE! WHY DON’T YOU TWO JUST FUCK EACH OTHER AND SNAP MY NECK? PLEASE, JUST DO ME THE HONOR OF RIPPING MY FUCKING EARS OUT RATHER THAN LISTEN TO TWO CLOSET GAYS ARGUE LIKE THE STUMBLING FUCKING ABORTIONS YOU ARE!”

“Oooooh, HEY!”

“Hey!” Alyn repeated.

“Hey, now!” Damon shook his head. “On the Kinsey scale, we’re not all the way in homosexual territory.”

“YEAH!”

“We like girls and we’re only gay for each other.”

“Yeah- WHAT? DAMN IT, DAMON!”

Damon giggled and started getting hard again. “Come here and show me your tight ass, Alyn! It’s better than looking at this cunt’s ugly face!”

“FUCK OFF! I hope she bites the red mushroom tip of your sausage cock off!”

“Ooo, someone knows my dick like the back of his masturbating hand!”

“I HATE YOU, DAMON!” Myranda screeched in what was left of her hoarse vocal chords. She slammed her head back as hard as she could to whack into Damon’s face, hoping to break his face and knock herself out cold.


	18. La Petite Mort Or Not

Skinner crawled up over Alys and kissed her forehead. “Feel a little better, sweet mouse?”

Alys flushed and hid her eyes but nodded, reaching her hands to entwine into his fur, finding herself wanting to rub against his warmth, his own fur.

Skinner entered her, slowly this time, and waited a moment. “I don’t only see you as a little mouse,” he said softly. “Remember the boys who tormented you in school? How would you like to hunt one every now and then until they’re erased from the planet? Would that be fun, sweetheart?” He started pumping slowly, at a steady rhythm. “We can find them together and you can take the kill yourself, however you want to do it.”

The small pain Alys felt upon Skinner’s initial entry has faded and now a new dull sweet ache was happening. His words brought images of hunting down those bullies, seeing them in terror, chasing, killing them and the ache grew into a sharper need. 

Panting, whining, Alys found herself matching his rhythm and whining, “yes, please.” She bit into Skinner’s shoulder, her claws digging into his back. “More. Skinner! I need...uh…” She rocked harder against him, writhing, needing, and urgent cries tearing out of her.

 

Ramsay brought himself and Reek so close and then he pulled out, to lick more at the tears, chuckling thickly.

Theon gasped when Ramsay pulled out and sobbed, exhausted and swimming in his own head through intense contrasting feelings.  He rubbed his head under Ramsay’s chin and wrapped his arms around Ramsay’s neck.

“You’re so...” he bit his lip, “ _ much _ . I don’t know how… Please, _ mercy? _ ”

“Aww, look at my poor desperate puppy. Are you my little bitch in heat? Good. Would you do anything for master to let you orgasm? Want me to fuck you into oblivion, to possess you, little pet?” He taunted softly.

“ _Yes.”_ Theon rubbed his face in Ramsay’s thick fur, intoxicated by his smell and the power of his words and voice. “Yes, Master. I’ll do _anything_. **Please**.”  He hugged Ramsay tight, pressed into him as if he could force himself to be swallowed.

Ramsay snarled into the sweaty hair, “Get that fucking collar that is over on the closet shelf. Bring it here in your mouth.”

Theon whined and swooned. “Yes, Master.” Even the dread weighing in the pit of his stomach felt amazing. Theon crept off the bed, suddenly cold and exposed, and got the collar from the closet while trying to avoid seeing its other contents. 

He bit the leather then crawled back to and onto the bed to Ramsay with his head low, eyes looking up and pleading. 

“Good Reek. Give me your neck. This collar better not be removed until I can get you a better one. I won’t be as forgiving the next time. And you heard what my father said, Reek. You can hear Myranda screaming, can’t you? You don’t want to end up like that.”

At that exact moment, the wind shifted and the sounds from the other two female werewolves were briefly clear.

“OH GOD! SKINNER, YES! I’M GONNA RIP THEIR FUCKING NUTS OFF AND MAKE THEM EAT THEM! GOING TO RIP EVERY CHEERLEADERS FUCKING POM POMS TO SHREDS!”

“JUST RIP MY EARS OUT, FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY, JESUS I WILL FUCKING BLOW YOU FOR DAMON, ALYN, IF YOU’D STOP FUCKING FIGHTING WITH HIM! THIS IS BEYOND WHAT ROOSE ALLOWS, RAMSAY WOULD NEVER BE THIS CRUEL! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!”

Ramsay blinked and slowly shut the window. “Uh…”

Theon hid under the covers. Even the sweetest person here was horrifying. He thought maybe he could just wrap himself around Ramsay’s leg and hold on for life whenever he had to leave wherever Ramsay planned on storing him. The instruments of bondage felt oddly, insanely safe and reassuring.

“Everyone is having a rather unique night, I guess. Don’t worry, Myranda won’t ever be seeing you again, Alys will be herself by morning and we will get Kyra back for Damon. Everything is going to be fine and no one will ever touch you without my permission. You only have to fear me, puppy. I’m going to help you feel a bit more anchored before we have our fun, Reek.”

Ramsay put the collar on Reek’s neck and admired it’s perfectness. “It’s lovely and so are you. Now, back to the closet and bring me two items. Any two you want to pick, Reek. It’s all your choice but if you don’t choose fast, I will choose for you. Crawl fast, puppy, shake that adorable ass for me!”

 

Damon came while laughing his ass off; a surprising first for him. Alyn was so feverishly desperate to sink his teeth and dick into hot flesh he’d been cajoled into standing in front of Damon with his tail lifted. Telling him and Myranda that Alyn’s asshole made him hotter than her tits and face, was the funniest thing Damon had done in  _ years _ .  

He pulled out and rolled off of Myranda. “She’s going to knock herself unconscious, so I would hurry if I were you.”

Alyn shoved him away. “SHUT UP AND LEAVE, DAMON!”

“What if the big, bad girl hurts you again?”

“GO AWAY!”

“Don’t worry, Alyn. I got your back.”

Myranda was shimmying to a rock, eyeing it and angling for her temple, ready to smack herself into a coma if not death. She would have welcomed a slayer or even a bear mauling to this. 

Alyn grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. Finally, blessedly, he shoved his aching dick into her hot flesh. He grunted with relief. 

Myranda let out only a defeated sob. At least Alyn would just hopefully rape and maul her to death. As long as Damon kept his mouth shut, Myranda simply had to endure Alyn’s lust and then a fast painful mauling.  In fact, she was already angling for a chance to bite up into Alyn’s neck. Might not do much damage but at least it would make him go at her faster and kill her faster.

Alyn lost himself, thrusting and grinding to relief. 

“Need help?” Damon whispered in his ear.

“Damn it! RAMSAY!” Alyn stopped and grabbed his splitting head.

“You’re thinking about Ramsay at a time like this? How am I supposed to feel about that?”

“FUCK OFF, Damon!”

Alyn threw himself at Myranda’s neck, hungry jaw open wide. His long sharp teeth dug deep into her hot, juicy flesh. It was ecstasy. Her screams, her flowing gush of blood and sweet meat. Tearing through her flesh was every kind of release. He came swallowing her flesh. 

Damon’s fun was over so he wandered back to the cabin, thinking about where Kyra could be and what he might have to do to her. 

 

Theon kneeled on the bed before Ramsay with a leash in one hand and chained handcuffs in the other. 

“Good boy, Reek. That’s a perfect way to start, I think. Clever puppy.” 

Ramsay licked a path along his boy’s skin, tasting the salty sweat, breathing in the wonderful smells of HIS boy. He could feel the pulsing rich bloody, he wanted to suck on the pulse like candy but Ramsay just growled softly, his own blood racing, turning homicide into lust. 

Carefully, so carefully, he pulled Theon’s arms behind his back and locked the cuffs around the delicate wrist, panicking, desiring blood running through them and gods, Ramsay was so hard, it ached. Ramsay stood up and pulled Theon up with up until the boy was standing straight. 

He attached the leash to the collar then he hung it up on a hook that was just above their heads. Cradling Theon’s face in two large hands, searching the gaze, Ramsay growled. “Trust me.”

Theon stared wide-eyed and silently nodded.


	19. Caught by a Wolf

Ramsay made sure that Theon was able to strain but stand without falling or strangling, using his claws to help his pet gain some balance. Licking his lips, he started to walk, to stalk around his hung pet, to admire the flesh. The bruising, streaks of scratches from the woods, red, blue, purple, all like a painting upon the lovely stretched canvas and Ramsay longed to be an artist.

But not tonight, no, tonight was all about claiming, breaking and gaining trust.

He allowed himself to change more, to allow his snarling words to deepen along with his elongating body, fur spiking out like it’s own weapon, eyes taking on the moonlight glow. “You wanted to try out something new, try out being furry. You wanted to play with a wolf. You wanted to be a puppy. Reek, I have given you everything you asked for. I didn’t make you friends with Kyra, I didn’t make Kyra cousins with Violet. I didn’t make you join that chat or message me. I didn’t force you into my party, my invitation could have been declined. You chose this, you accepted my invitation. You asked to be a puppy for a wolf. I’m giving it to you.”

Ramsay howled as he stopped his change just before he truly became the wolf and his teeth snapped always barely ghosting upon his puppy’s skin, the claws slid, tickling sensitive areas but never scratching.

“Trust me.”

He came at him from behind, a wolf dominating a pup, to rut with a bitch and Ramsay swept Theon’s feet out from under him. Ramsay kept one arm around Theon’s waist to easily keep him just off the ground. His massive cock is what really kept the puppy from strangling, impaling into the tight warmth, to the hilt.

“YOU. ARE. MINE. CAUGHT. KEPT.”    

Teeth clamped onto Theon’s neck, above and below the tight circle leather. They didn’t break flesh but they bruised deep and Ramsay’s free hand made sure that Reek was feeling just as good as he was feeling scared and hurt.  

Reek threw his head back and screamed to the ceiling.  _ “Yours! Yours!”  _ As he screwed his eyes shut a tear squeezed out. 

 

Skinner rubbed his face against Alys’s, huffing and softly growling. “I want you to come for me. Can you do that, little mouse? Come nice and hard for me like a good girl?” He squeezed her throat carefully, making sure she could breathe but feel his grip, feel under his loving control. 

Alys squirmed but growled softly, the feelings in her were so terrifying and wonderful and savage but she felt so safe too under Skinner’s grip. She was afraid if he let go she would fly into a million pieces and die. “Uh...uh...yes...please...your good girl..your mouse…” And Alys trusted, in Skinner, in the pack, in the moon, in her new strange flesh and the world burst into a million pieces anyway, taking her with it.

“Good girl,” Skinner purred. “Very good.” He kissed her and lightly bit her lip as he came inside her. “I want to stay just like this, inside you, for a while.” He carefully laid down facing her and cupped her face. “You deserve some rest. I’ll be right here with you.”

Alys pressed herself into him, mingling their fur, their fluids and she licked down tufts of fur on herself. Timidly, she used her tongue and teeth to also groom Skinner as she started to get sleepy. 

Just before she drifted off the little mouse whispered, “I am pack now. Yours, theirs. I belong somewhere. With you. I am going to be scary, you know.” 

“Uh huh,” Skinner agreed, dreamily. “You’re going to scare the shit out of a bunch of assholes anyway. It will be amazing. I’m yours too, Alys.”

 

Ramsay ravaged his puppy, he kept Reek on the edge of choking, on the edge of coming, on the edge of falling but never let the puppy fall to pleasure, to pain, to danger. Always on the dancing thin line of it. 

“Beg me for what you want, Reek. What do you need, little bitch? Huh?” Ramsay could not take much more himself, not without actually hurting Reek or turning him, it was too good, too much and his boy was performing so perfectly.

“Please let your Reek come for you, Master. You’re so big, so fucking good. Please,  _ please _ , let me come, Master. I’ll be a good puppy for you!”

Ramsay suddenly yanked the leash so Reek strangled. “Now, puppy! Now, baby, now!” He used his powerful arm to use his boy like a cock sheath, ramming into him, moving Reek up and down like a rag doll. 

Choking him and Ramsay whispered, “Come before you pass out, maybe die...Reek, hurry, come for me, ride it out….”

Reek's panic was an abstraction coloring the explosive pleasure. Reek came harder than he knew was possible. He wondered if he broke something from far away, and didn’t care because it felt better than the first line of cocaine he ever had.

Ramsay bit down, barely able to keep from bleeding the boy, he rode out his own orgasm with a fearsome growl. He broke the leash and allowed his boy to collapse in his arms. Ramsay laid on the bed, curling his entire body around his puppy. He gently rubbed the shuddering tired body and whispered growling praise.“Good boy, I am so pleased with my puppy. We have so much training to do, but we are going to have so much fun. You’ll love me, I already love you, Reek. Everything about you…”

_Soon you’ll be my own personal puppy, you’ll learn what it’s like to really be furry. When you are ready for that, Reek. Soon, and Ramsay had to content himself with that._

“Thank you, Master,” Reek sighed. Reek nuzzled into Ramsay and felt the warmth and comfort from his large body seep in through his skin, through his blood, into his heart and mind. His body was tingling, melting, lightly singing. He didn’t recognize the feeling; content.

 

Roose had not returned home that night before Locke was found bristling with silver tipped arrows. And he had not entered his home before a vampire drained every canine in Ramsay’s kennel and piled them upon the doorway.

He made a note to make sure that every pack member including his own son would find their cars impounded and they were all evicted from their apartments. Everything in Ramsay’s bedroom at Dreadfort was tossed onto the front lawn.

Roose made them all suffer for a month, all had to live in Locke’s old trailer or in the kennels. 

Of course, at the end of the month, Roose allowed them to all move into an empty tenement building on one of Roose’s older estates.

 

“Ramsay, you may live on your own, with the pack and your pet. Do not disappoint me. Do not destroy my building! Do not turn it into a slaughterhouse. Save the slaughter for the woods, for when we need it.” 

Ramsay picked the largest apartment for himself and his puppy. Taunting, he yelled to the others all running through the building.

“Give Alyn the janitor’s closet, he’s small enough! Damie, you can take like...the studio because you only need jerking off room. Give Skinner and Alys whatever apartment has the largest kitchen!”


	20. Hunter's Moon

“ALYS!”

She winced as Ramsay’s roar tore through the entire building and winced. Giving Skinner a pleading look, Alys wiped the sweat off her brow. “You swore to protect me! Please, can’t you keep them off me?” 

Ramsay used his boot to slam Skinner’s apartment door open, carrying he had his Reek in his arms. 

“Alys! Aw, don’t look at me like that, it’s not that bad! You KNEW what would happen once you joined our pack, right? Come on, sweetheart, I promised my Reek that he could have as much of your juicy sugary love as he can stand! And you KNOW what I want, I can SMELL it from here.”  He grinned and licked his shining teeth.

Alys whined, she knew the other two wouldn’t be far behind if Ramsay’s nostrils were flaring. She tried to hide behind Skinner.

“I’m sorry, little mouse. I’m so sorry. I tried to keep them from finding out- I tried to protect you. I can’t tell Ramsay ‘no’ or, I swear to the old gods and new, I would!” He wiped the sweat from his brow and swallowed the juices gathering in his mouth. 

Alys took a deep breath and moved away from Skinner, heading towards the kitchen as if to hide within the heat of it. Pack always came first, yes, of course and when one is the only female, the only one who can-she heard the thunder from above and gave a small sob. She shuddered for a brief moment, knowing her last shreds of sanity and peace were over.

“I want the first bite,” Alyn demanded, shoving past Ramsay. 

“Fuck off!” Damon pushed Alyn, knocking him to the floor. “I want the first bite! I want to get her goods while it’s still hot!”

“I’M NOT TAKING YOUR SLOPPY SECONDS, DAMON!”

“Yeah! Because I’m not sharing!”

Alys watched them crash into the kitchen and she screamed, but it was too late, it was always too late, every time. She watched helplessly as the men burned themselves on the cookies before they were taken off the baking sheets. Shaking her head mournfully as the crumbs of brownies flew through the air. 

She tried to frost the cake but Ramsay kept taking pieces out of it with his fingers to hand feed to Reek. Finally, Alys gave up and walked over to Skinner. 

“You aren’t fooling me, I can see you shoved most of that apple pie in your mouth. I never even got to offer ice cream for it. None of you have patience. Or manners.”

“I know, honey. What can I say, we’re just animals. It’s so, so, good! Even if we didn’t let you make it look pretty, it still tastes a-fucking-mazing!”

“Uh-huh!” Reek agreed, grinning. 

Ramsay smirked at Reek and nuzzled his neck, getting chocolate all over his puppy.

“Tonight, tonight we are going furry and hunting. You and I are going to visit father first, then you can come with us. You’ll love this hunt, I promise, it’s going to be safe for you this time.”

Reek’s jaw sank open. “Really? Wow…” he slowly smiled at Ramsay with dancing eyes.  _ “Thank you.” _

 

Kyra took a deep breath of the chilly night air and walked faster. It’s been a long, tiring fucking day, an eternity of a day.

She had ended up homeless, hopelessly hooked on everything she could get, then checked herself into a state detox center. The last of her bank account ended up sunk into the damned treatments. 

After getting clean, Krya managed to get a job as a waitress and an efficiency apartment in a city that was approximately four hours away from her old home. The job sucked, the apartment was always cold and had mice that shit everywhere.

But there were no vampires or werewolves and that made a huge difference. There were no contacts or triggers here to drive Kyra back into drugs or drinking. She ended up covering for another person’s shift and now she was late for her damned NA meeting.

Kyra had trouble with not thinking about Theon, Violet, wondering what happened to them all. She sometimes worried that they might try to track her down. That beast, he surely was too stupid to bother, right? She was convinced of that, at least.

 

A large figure blocked her path, golden hair shining by the light of the full moon. “Hello, Kyra. Guess what night it is? Ready to play?”

Kyra stared up and croaked out softly, “D..Damon? No…”

Theon slipped out of a nearby shadow. He tilted his new head, sandy brown waves of fur, sharp, glowing blue-green eyes.  “You should run. Damon’s it.”

Alys crept out from behind a park bench, resting on her small gray haunches, she had a sly hungry look but her voice was soft.

“Damon’s lonely. Alyn is really hurting and Alpha just released him from his punishment. You really want to run and make sure it’s Damon that catches you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nanners: Ramsay, Roose, Alys, Ygritte, Myranda, Kyra  
> HappyDagger: Theon, Damon, Alyn, Skinner, Euron


End file.
